The Last Potter
by HazelVex
Summary: (1st in the AD Series) (Re-Write) 'You'd do well in Slytherin Miss Black; only there will you find understanding in magic as Dark as yours.' She argued with it and got what she wanted but with trolls, plots, dragons, Dark Lords and magical stones that made you immortal, she may just have to delve into her Slytherin side after all, or risk losing everything she holds dear...
1. The Mystery of the Lost Toad

**A/N- This is the re-write of the original Avril Diggory and the Last Potter (which was my own work, I am not borrowing this story). I lay no claim to owning the Harry Potter Series, and if I did own it my bank account would be significantly fuller, Fred would've lived as would a few others but let's not get into that. I hope you enjoy what I believe to be the 'improved' version of the original The Last Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Mystery of the Lost Toad**

Avril Elladora Diggory had almost spontaneously combusted with excitement when she had first held the creamy envelope; in the emerald ink her name and address was curled in delicately formed letters. Her hands had shaken at first before she eagerly tore open the envelope, snatching out the acceptance letter that she had dreamt of from the day her older brother had gotten his; returning with the most crackpot stories. Now she was getting the chance to make a few of her own.

So now, as she dragged the rest of her family through King's Cross Station, a grin was plastered to her face and her intriguing coloured eyes alight with carefree happiness that had been following her around since shopping for her school's supplies.

The little imp came to a halt before the wall between Platforms 9 and 10; staring at red bricks in eager anticipation. She looked up at her brother as he stepped up beside her and took her hand. He grinned down at her.

"On the count of three?" he said. Avril nodded. "One…two…three!"

They plunged into the brick wall- the brick wall that appeared not to be there. Avril had expected the sudden change of scenery, having grown up in such an oddball world and having done so twice before with Cedric but this time, this time she wasn't going back.

The long scarlet steam train that was waiting to take them all away up to the highlands, whistled sharply, warning the flustered families of its soon departure. Avril and Cedric turned to their parents, Amos and Amelia, who were looking at them with fond pride. Amelia immediately pulled her son into a hug whilst Avril turned to her father.

"Well Dad," Avril said in the air of an old companion about to say their final goodbyes, "I'm trusting you to look after Mother; no leaving her alone in the middle of muggle London- you know how bad her sense of direction is."

Amos chuckled and pulled the small girl into a hug. "I will, as long as you promise to look after your brother."

Avril stood to attention and gave a strong salute before turning to her mother. "We had a good run you and I," she said solemnly. "But I'm afraid that it is time we part ways; it is time for me to make my own way in the world- mark my own legacy…"

"Oh shut up you," Amelia laughed, her eyes shining with tears as she forcefully attacked Avril into a crushing hug.

"Mother!" she gasped. "Can't! Breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," Amelia apologised, pulling away. "Promise you'll have fun, and _try_ not to get into too much trouble."

Avril sniffed. "I have no idea _what_ you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Amelia sighed, exasperated.

The train gave another sharp whistle, harshly reminding them all of the impending departure. Avril and Cedric gave one final goodbye before lugging their trunks over to a porter, being sure to keep their robes separate as they would have to change into them later on in the journey.

Avril soon separated from her brother, determined to find her own friends. The carriage she was on was fairly busy and full, so it took a few tries to find a compartment with room but it turned out best for her as she immediately recognised the ginger flop on one of the two boys inside.

"Is it aright if I sit with you guys?" she asked, glancing between the spectacled boy and Ronald Weasley.

"Yeah, sure," the spectacled boy said, giving a small smile.

"Thanks," Avril said, sitting down across from the boy- close to the window. She smiled at him. "I'm Avril Diggory, and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," the spectacled boy supplied.

Avril stared for a moment before letting out a low whistle. "Wicked."

Harry grinned. "This is Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

Ron gave a short wave, "Hi Avril."

"Ronald," Avril nodded. She glanced at Harry, who was frowning slightly. "We already know each other- live in the same area."

.

Avril was pleased to find she liked the celebrity before her, which was good as it really would do her no favours to dislike the saviour of the wizarding world. She already knew Ron through their parents, so the two were already on good terms; besides, it was hardly difficult to identify a Weasley, as, to put it like the Malfoys, they all had red-hair, hand-me-down robes and vacant expressions.

Time passed quickly as they engaged in mindless talk and then they went quiet for a while, watching the world go by as they sped through the countryside. They all became so lost in their daydreams that the clattering of the sweet trolley quite startled them as did the customary,

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Avril was on her feet at once. She had a terrible sweet tooth and behind her mother's back, Amos had given her a fair few galleons to satisfy it. Harry also stood up, pulling out a handful of wizarding money eagerly before faltering at the sight of what was on offer. Avril nudged him back to reality as she bought a pumpkin pasty, chocolate frog and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"I recommend you get a pumpkin pasty as you'll need something of some substance or you'll be sick," she advised. "Chocolate Frogs speak for themselves, Bertie Bott's is always great fun and if you like the sour stuff than the Rainbow Robes will definitely give you a run for your money."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"No problem," Avril shrugged. "It's just sweets, right?"

Despite Avril's advice, Harry ended up buying almost half the trolley and once Ron set aside his pride they were all happily making a decent sized dent in the mountain of cavities. As they did so, the two Purebloods educated Harry on wizarding confectionary, including Chocolate Frog Cards, which out of the two, only Ron collected. They explored this topic for quite some time before being interrupted by their compartment door sliding open, revealing a teary, round-faced boy.

"Excuse me," he said shyly, stuttering over his words a bit. "But have you seen a toad?"

When they shook their heads apologetically, he let out a wail, as fresh tears overcame him. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me."

"Have you asked someone from the older years to do a summoning charm?" Avril inquired.

The boy shook his head. "I wouldn't dare," he said meekly. "They're all so big…"

"Well," Avril said carefully, trying not to be mean as it was clear to her that this boy had no backbone and probably wouldn't be able to take any harsh criticism in any shape or form. "If you find a boy called Cedric Diggory, ask him and tell him Avril said so, and that if he doesn't then he'll find himself on the opposite end of my wand. You'll probably find him further up."

The boy nodded miserably and a little nervously at the threat he now had to pass on, and left, sliding the door shut behind him.

"I don't know why he's bothered," Ron said. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Although, mind you, I can't really talk; I brought Scabbers."

Avril studied the pathetic creature that was snoozing on Ron's lap and privately agreed- she did have some manners and chose not to make her agreement known. Harry it seemed, was thinking along the same wavelength.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. Avril stared at the tip for a moment, before glancing at Ron questioningly.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out," Ron explained like this was perfectly normal. "Anyway…"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. The trio were surprised to find the girl already in her school robes as well as the sheer confidence the girl had as she filled up the frame.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth that Avril was sure became the focus point in a verbal battle and even possibly caused some bullying.

"We've already told him we haven't see it," said Ron irritably, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

She sat down beside Avril, who immediately scooted closer to the window at the sudden physical closeness. Ron stared at the girl, clearly taken back.

"Er- alright." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand and Avril was rather disappointed to find nothing had happened. Scabbers was still grey and still asleep. She considered getting out her permanent paint from the pranking supplies in her trunk just to jazz him up a bit but she immediately put the idea out of her head- she had plans for that paint and it certainly didn't involve rats…although, now she thought of it…

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl in a manner that made Avril instinctively raise an eyebrow. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is, I've heard- I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

Avril was stunned. There was no other word for it.

"Avril Diggory," she said slowly, still not quite overcoming the shock.

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered dejectedly.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ "

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway we'd best go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll arriving soon."

And she left taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, throwing his wand back into his trunk.

Avril nodded mutely.

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked. "Both of you."

"Hufflepuff," said Avril. "So was Dad and Mum was Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him. "Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be _too_ bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

Avril mused on the idea of her being put in Slytherin and she decided she wouldn't be _too_ fussed but she'd rather not be put in it, as it was… "That's the house You-Know-Who was in."

"Really?" Harry said, suddenly looking like he was hoping he would _not_ be put in Slytherin.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat looking thoroughly depressed.

"So, Harry, what's your Quidditch team?" Avril asked, in an attempt to change the conversation, knowing that Ron was a Quidditch fanatic and hoped this would cheer him up.

"Er- I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron look dumfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world…" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games and the broomstick he'd like to have if he had the money. Avril found she didn't have chance to put in any input as Ron barely breathed. Ron was just taking them through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy if Hermione Granger this time…


	2. Oh So Delightful Cousin of Mine

**Chapter 2- Oh So Delightful Cousin of Mine**

Avril's eyes widened slightly and she had to force herself not to groan as she subconsciously straightened her posture. Her cousin, Draco Malfoy and two thugs entered. And her day had been going so well. The two mean looking boys stood either side of the blonde aristocrat like bodyguards, as the frail ferret all but sneered at them all. Avril silently prayed that Draco would just turn and leave before things got nasty…

"Is it true?" Draco demanded. "They're saying all up and down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said, his eyes flitting to the two beefy boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco said carelessly, gesturing to each boy in turn. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Avril slid down in her seat in exasperation as Ron hastily tried to hide his snigger with a cough. Why did the gods hate her so? Draco's eyes snapped to the ginger, a cruel sneer marking his features.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, my father told me all about the Weasleys; you all have red hair, freckles and more children then you can afford."

He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. But some never learn," he added this last comment in the direction of Avril, who just forced herself not to snap back and wished she was anywhere but there. "I can help you there."

Draco offered his hand to Harry, but Harry just looked at it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

Avril shot her mind back to a time where everything was nice and easy, and her cousin wasn't there and it was just her and some pranking equipment, but found this task especially difficult as it kept coming back round to her mentally screaming at Harry for just making an enemy of the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Was he really that thick?! Definitely not a Ravenclaw.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron were on their feet in an instant. Ron's face was as red as his ears. Avril quickly threw herself between them, not particularly feeling like seeing her newfound friends black and blue. Her eyes locked firmly on to Harry's and Ron's.

"It's not worth it," she said quietly.

Draco smirked. "You learnt that one the hard way, didn't you Avril?"

Avril turned to her cousin, who was looking at her smugly, with his arms folded. He was at least an inch taller than her, always had been. She swallowed her pride and itching urge to let Harry and Ron have a go at him, biting her tongue so hard tears pricked her eyes and she could taste blood.

"Stay out of this one, cousin," Draco said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Avril hesitated, her eyes still locked on Draco's. He slowly raised an eyebrow, an untold promise behind the action that if she did not do as she was told then she may be finding herself with quite a few howlers the following morning from various personnel in the family. Sighing, Avril stepped aside; boys would be boys no matter what she did so she might as well save her own bacon, no matter what it cost of her pride.

A sudden cry from Goyle made them all jump. Avril's focus soled in on the beefy boy and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Scabbers hanging off Goyle's sausage like fingers; teeth firmly sunk into, what Avril imagined to be of foul taste, flesh. A grin slowly formed on her face as she fought back a laugh at the sight of the boy swinging round in attempt to get rid of the rodent. It took a few howls, but eventually Scabbers did release his hostage and flew off the now bleeding flesh and smacked into the window with a resounding THWACK. A couple nervous noises later and the intruding trio had fled the compartment in fear of anymore lethal rats lurking among the sweets or the sound of footsteps, because, a second later Hermione Granger had walked in.

"What _has_ been going on?" she demanded, looking at all the sweets on the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry and Avril. He looked closer at Scabbers before adding after a moment, "No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

The two boys turned from the rat, to Avril, who was looking thoroughly smug and had a huge grin on her face. Scabbers was now her new favourite animal.

"Your cousins with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Avril's grin fell into a scowl. "Yes."

Ron gave her one last glance over before turning to Hermione who was waiting impatiently for an answer or at least to be noticed. Merlin _forbid_ she should _ever_ be ignored.

"Can we help you with something?" he asked.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up front to ask the driver and he said we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, _not_ us," Ron scowled. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right- I only came in here because people outside were behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the compartment. Shaking her head at the bushy haired girl, Avril peered out the window. It was indeed getting dark; she could see the outlines mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky with glittering diamonds. The train seemed to be gradually slowing down.

The two boys waited in the corridor whilst she changed into her robes and then they switched round so that the boys could change. It wasn't long before they were all in their long black robes; only, Ron's were a bit short for him and the black had faded a bit so it was more of a dark grey then black. Avril's own weren't even of the same material as the standard robes as Draco's mother had been the one to take her shopping, and had insisted that she got the higher quality option as was 'befitting of a pureblood'.

A voice echoed through the train making them all jump. "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Avril's stomach lurched as her nerves began to set in; she hadn't really thought about the Sorting all that much, at least not seriously. Looking at Ron and Harry, they were feeling the same as they had paled under freckles and messy black hair. The two boys hurriedly crammed their pockets full of left over sweets, despite Avril's insistence that they would hardly want for much during the feast, and followed the dark haired girl into the madness beyond.

The train had finally stopped, pulling up into Hogsmeade Station. Students, new and old, pushed their way towards the door in the most unorderly manner they could, and out on to a tiny dark platform. Avril shivered in the cold night air as she looked up as a lamp came bobbing over the heads of students and a loud gruff voice called, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry?"

Avril looked closer in the direction of the voice and saw a giant man in a trench coat. He had big smiling eyes and a mass of untamed beard and hair that looked like they had never seen a comb in its life. She knew at once it was Hagrid, the gamekeeper, Cedric had so well described. And if she had seen Hagrid, she was soon to see Hogwarts. A bubbling excitement brewed inside the depths of her nerves; this was it.

.

Magical boats, stern professors, forgetful ghosts and a singing Hat later, the first years were all facing their impending doom, um, Sorting. And then a few sortings later, it was Avril facing such a fate.

She sat anxiously on the high stool, her feet quite far from the ground, revealing the true extent of her shortness. Professor McGonagall gave her an invisible encouraging smile and lowered the Hat onto her head. It seemed, that whoever had first owned the battered thing, had had an abnormally large head as it immediately slipped down over her face, hiding her nose and eyes from the world.

 _Hmmm,_ the Hat hummed, _what do we have here? A Black and a Crouch; there was an unlikely reunion if you ever saw one._

Avril's brow creased into a confused line. _Crouch? Neither of my parents were ever Crouchs._

The Hat chuckled in her ear. _I'm sure,_ it said dryly, _and my name isn't Gerald._

 _Your name is_ Gerald _?_

 _Of course,_ the Hat sniffed, _a perfectly decent name that was given to me by Helga Hufflepuff herself._

 _I'm sorry,_ Avril hurriedly said, _I didn't mean to cause offence. I didn't even think you_ had _a name._

 _Of course I have a name,_ the Hat snapped, _I'm still a person aren't I?_

 _Um, sure,_ Avril said diplomatically, _you're a sentient being, you deserve a name. I just wasn't aware of it as most simply call you the Sorting Hat; nobody's ever said that you had a name._

 _They never asked,_ the Hat grunted, _but that's for another day. Neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw would suit your tastes and neither would you suit theirs… So that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor…_

 _Nooo,_ Avril drawled sarcastically, _I wouldn't've guessed._

 _Silver-tongued-serpent aren't you?_ The Hat mused, _Perhaps its Salazar's old house for you?_

Avril chewed on her bottom lip, _I want to have fun. Reckless, stupid, fun. Can Slytherin give me that?_

 _Oh they can give you fun alright,_ the Hat chuckled, _but only Gryffindor would delve into reckless stupidity. Decisions, decisions. You'd do well in Slytherin Miss Black; only there will you find understanding in magic as Dark as yours._

Stunned. Silence. _I'm not Dark,_ Avril defended weakly.

 _Very well,_ the Hat said sceptically, _if you're quite sure._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall raised the Hat off of her head and she shakily stood up, facing the applauding table. She glanced in the direction of her brother, who gave her an encouraging smile as he caught her eye, then she looked in the direction of Draco whose face seemed to be riddled with disappointment and finally at Slytherin House, who weren't clapping, just eyeing up their new rival. Would she really have done well in a house like that? Swallowing hard, she lifted up her chin and walked confidently over to the red and gold table.

She greeted the Weasleys (Percy shaking her hand stiffly whilst the twins clapped her on the back grinning madly) before introducing herself to a few she hadn't met before. She met Lee Jordan, who was the twins' friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were both on the Quidditch team and then the Captain of the Quidditch Team, Oliver Wood. Nobody else had chance to introduce themselves as the Sorting moved swiftly on as Kevin Entwhistle was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Harry and Ron followed her into Gryffindor as did Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Dumbledore said a few words and the feast appeared before their very eyes but Avril blanked it all. The Sorting Hat's words were still running through her mind: ' _You'd do well in Slytherin Miss Black; only there will you find understanding in magic as Dark as yours.'_


	3. The Wisdom of Bats and Brothers

**Chapter 3- The Wisdom of Bats and Brothers**

The first few days of school passed in a blur and Avril found herself remembering none of it. The Sorting Hat's words were still flying round her mind, bothering her and instigating long sessions of being lost in thought when she should've been listening to a lecture on the correct way to hold a wand or how goblin rebellions shaped the rights the goblins had today. Whilst her friends shrugged her behaviour off, one did notice.

Avril was sitting on the edge of the lake, absently staring out across the smooth glass and into the horizon. Her fingers were playing with the pebbles beneath her, her mind elsewhere. She was so very far away that she didn't notice the Hufflepuff walking up and sitting beside her.

"Hey," he said.

Avril jumped, snapping round to face her brother before relaxing and answering dejectedly, "Hey."

"What's up?" Cedric asked. "And don't tell me you're homesick- you don't hold that much attachment to the house or St Ottery Catchpole."

"Just something Gerald said," Avril waved off.

Cedric's forehead creased, the exact same way Avril's did when she was confused. "Gerald?"

"The Sorting Hat," Avril supplied. "His name is Gerald- apparently Helga Hufflepuff named him."

"Okay," Cedric said slowly, before nudging her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did…Gerald say?" Cedric reiterated.

Avril hesitated, looking down at the pebble she was fingering. "He said my magic was Dark," she mumbled.

If it was anyone else, they would've had to ask for her to repeat out of sheer lack of being able to hear what she said, but this was Cedric…her sole confidant since she had ever needed one and he had honed the art of understanding her hesitant mumblings to perfection. And he sighed.

"That's not really all that surprising," he admitted.

Avril shot him a hurt look. "You think I'm Dark?"

"Avril," Cedric said, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "Having Dark magic isn't a bad thing. It's how you use it that makes it good or bad."

Avril's brow creased. "But Light is good and Dark is bad."

"By the ministry's prejudiced definition," Cedric conceded and then added sadly, "…and Dad's."

"But you don't think that?"

"No," Cedric said. "And neither does Mother- in fact, she's the one that explained it to me." He paused. "Light and Dark magic are neither good nor bad, but can be viewed as such due to reputation. Dark Magic is the older of the two, and its origins are _very, very_ powerful. Its wild and can't be retained and blocked the same way Light Magic can.

"Light Magic is newer and is the result of pure creatures, such as Elves, breeding with wizards and muggles, passing on magic which is a lot simpler and easier to control and understand. Light Magic isn't as powerful and usually relies on the six rules and elements of magic.

"Grey Magic is the result of cross-breeding between Light and Dark families. It's more complicated than Light Magic and harder to control but less so than Dark. Grey Wizards and Witches can easily access both sides of the spectrum. For example, I'm a Grey Wizard; I learnt that because I finally accessed my magical core- why do you think Mother made us learn how to meditate from a young age?

"My point is; Dark Magic has often been classed as evil due to aversions from muggleborns who found the majority of its methods barbaric which led to law restrictions which then further led to uprisings that fought for the right to practice it. History is written by the victors, always remember that."

Avril nodded slowly, her expression thoughtful.

Cedric scooted closed and pulled her half-onto his lap and into a hug, tucking her head under his chin. "Look, don't worry about it. Just because your magic is Dark, doesn't mean that you're evil."

"If I'm Dark does that mean I won't be able to cast Light spells?" Avril asked quietly after a moment's silence.

"No, you will simply find it harder," Cedric said. "You'll be able to cast Grey spells pretty easily though but it'll be Dark that you have a natural affinity to. Most of the spells they teach at Hogwarts though are neutral so you shouldn't have a problem; Charms will be your hardest subject."

Avril only hummed in response.

.

Avril had been fairly pensive the following day, thinking on what Cedric had told her but her thoughts were less erratic and any panic she had melt away. In fact, she was back to herself by the time Friday rolled round, which was exceptionally good timing considering she'd need all her wits about her if she wanted to survive Professor Snape's class…

"What have we got today?" Harry asked, as Avril buttered her toast.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron morosely. "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them- we'll be able to see if it's true."

Avril groaned. The Slytherins meant Draco. And Draco meant best behaviour or else a Howler from Narcissa Malfoy…or even possibly Lucius Malfoy. She sighed, and to think she'd been looking forward to potions, even if it was mainly to see Professor Snape in action.

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall was head of the Gryffindor house, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a pile of homework the day before, nor did it stop her from taking points of her own house nor handing out detentions to the lions either. She certainly had no qualms about lecturing them publically, embarrassingly and thoroughly in public, making it all the worse.

.

Potions lessons took place down in the dungeons, which was quite unfortunate because it was the coldest place in the castle, only adding to the supposed torture it was. Floating eyeballs in jars lined shelves as well as preserves of what looked suspiciously like human fingers. Avril decided this was probably meant to add to the intimidating effect the dungeon's bat had; warning them subtly what would happen to their body parts if they dared cross him.

Avril lost all thoughts of giving the professor a chance the moment she sat down next to Harry and was told to move.

"Miss Diggory," Professor Snape snapped. "Next to Mr Malfoy."

"But…" Avril tried.

"End of discussion," he hissed.

Draco glanced side-ways at her as Avril rather reluctantly dragged herself to the third row next to her cousin. She unpacked what she needed beside Draco's things and sat down on the hard wooden stool, a scowl fixed on her face. Anyone could see she was not pleased by this arrangement, nor the fact that Draco probably had something to do with it.

"No need to look so please," Draco drawled. "This is, after all, a chance for me to keep a closer eye on you; wouldn't want you embarrassing the title of Pureblood, now, do we?"

Avril said nothing and just ground her teeth.

Professor Snape started off the class with the register and then a good long rant before turning on Harry, something that immediately set a mark against his greasy name. Once picking on her friend thoroughly and Draco making sure she stayed silent, the potions master set them all to work on creating a simple potion to cure boils. And of course, Avril was paired with Draco.

Throughout the lesson, Draco was criticizing her on her posture, her attitude and just about every flaw he could find that did not fit in his guide to be a posh snob. The Gryffindor thought she had done fairly well at keeping her cool, but years of bitterness welled up inside her with each scathing comment and on the sixth time, she lost it.

"I don't care!" she snapped. "I don't give a damn if we're cousins! Or if you've been told to keep an eye on me! Or if I'm disgracing the title of pureblood! I just don't care! And I'm tired of you treating me like you're my superior!"

Professor Snape spun round immediately and looked at her sternly, his obsidian eyes flashing with untold depths. "Detention, Miss Diggory. Maybe it will teach you to mind your tongue!"

Avril fumed in silence, and fumed a bit more as Draco threw her a smug glance as if to say, 'If you just listened to me you wouldn't be in detention'. Grinding her teeth, she focused on the potion and putting aside her temper long enough for them to be complimented by Professor Snape on how she and Draco had stewed their horned-slugs to perfection, when a loud hissing noise and green smoke filled the room.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and the health hazard was now seeping across the room, burning holes in people's shoes. Within a matter of moments, everyone was standing precariously on their stools as the round boy blubbered; the potion had sprayed all over him and now angry, painful red boils were burning themselves into his flesh.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, vanishing the potion with an irritable flick of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire?"

Neville whimpered.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," he snapped at Seamus before whirling on Harry and Ron, who had been brewing next to them. "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that Avril opened her mouth to argue, her eyes flashing dangerously, but a kick from Draco made her clamp it shut, her jaw tensing so hard it was a miracle it didn't snap in two. An hour later, her jaw was still whole, and the lesson had come to end, or in other words they were eagerly awaiting their dismissal.

"You may go," Snape sneered, "And I'll see you, Miss Diggory, at two o'clock."

Avril gave a terse nod before fleeing the dungeons with her friends, eager to escape the dank lower levels. She slowly cooled off during lunch, and Cedric hopped tables to work his magic on her mood like he always could, and after much assurance that it could've gone worse, she found herself in a relatively pleasant mood, even stretching to laugh with Harry and Ron as the Weasley twins challenged each other to a game of chubby bunny.

When two o'clock rolled round, she dejectedly departed from her friends and trudged down to the dungeons, a dark cloud settling over her like a bad mood. She knocked on Professor Snape's office door and rolled her eyes as it slowly opened by itself. She stepped inside and walked up to stand before the greasy-haired-git, who was sitting behind the ebony desk, his fingers laced together and his eyes calculating.

"Sit," he ordered.

Avril hesitantly slipped into the hardback chair, shifting uncomfortably. She felt exposed to the man; as though he could see into her very soul. She had things in there she didn't want to be discovered.

"Miss Diggory, why do you dislike your cousin?" he asked simply.

Avril frowned. "I'm…I'm not sure what you mean…Professor," she hastily added on the end.

"What has Mr Malfoy done to deserve your behaviour this morning?" Snape reiterated.

She looked down. When she looked back it seemed childish but when she brought it altogether all she felt was bitterness and resentment; she could count on one hand the times she had actually momentarily enjoyed Draco Malfoy's company and considering they'd known each other for eleven years, that was a _pitifully_ small amount.

"He's an egotistical, a-class, jerk," she spat, everything she felt blazing in her eyes as dancing flames in the silvers and blues and the undying resentment drawing in victims to drown in the obsidian black flecks. "He seems to think he owns me; that he's my parent or that he's in charge of me. He points out my faults and turns a blind eye to my virtues, no matter how few there are." She took a moment and continued, practically hissing her words, "He's a snitch; he holds everything to him as blackmail and should I step _one toe out of line,_ I find myself buried in howlers and lectures from various personnel.

"Professor I'm not even sure you can begin to understand the amount of bitter resentment I have towards that boy. I can count on one hand the times I actually _enjoyed_ his company, but none of it, _none of it_ , makes up for things he has _said_ , the things he has _done_ to me." Pain actually found her way into her voice as she continued. "We're supposed to be _cousins;_ we're supposed to be _family._ Doesn't that mean anything to him? Because I don't think it does; family. Does. Not. Hurt. Each. Other. No matter _what_."

Avril realised she was crying and angrily wiped away her tears. _She would not cry._ She'd held this inside her for so many years, it was almost overwhelming releasing it. She struggled against herself, dragging in anything that might prevent the sudden openness of her emotions, fighting tooth and nail in the effort.

Professor Snape regarded her curiously before finally answering slowly, "I agree that perhaps Mr Malfoy has not taken the best approach in gaining a familial relationship with you, but the truth is, he has at least _tried._ Snide comments and little praise was how he raised, in the world he lives in, he knows little else, and I have reason to believe he was attempting to take responsibility of you but has had few good examples to learn off." He paused. "You need to look at this from Mr Malfoy's point of view, to do otherwise would be _unfair_ of you."

Avril's firm, heated gaze stared at him, giving away nothing but the clear clues that she was struggling to control herself.

The sudden sound of a shattering jar made them both jump but whilst one calmly cast a quick _reparo,_ the other felt panic add to the battle.

CRACK!

A large splinter snapped into the ebony desk.

She couldn't breathe.

SMASH!

The inkpot on the corner of the desk fell into a thousand shards, bleeding shadowy ink.

"Miss Diggory, you need to _calm down_ ," Snape said firmly.

Avril jumped to her feet just as another jar shattered. She shook her head, her fists clenched at her side. "I'm sorry Professor," she muttered. "I can't talk about this now."

She shook her head one last time before fleeing the room; she didn't even acknowledge the platinum blonde boy waiting outside; the boy who had been listening the whole time…

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to the few who have followed, and the single person who added it to their favourites. I wish all those who have read this a Happy Christmas (if you celebrate it and if not, have a good December and New Year).**


	4. Start Again

**Chapter 4- Start Again**

The blonde slowly slid down to the cold dungeon floor, running a hand through his gelled hair, forming ruffles and tufts throughout. He muttered curses and profanities under his breath as he struggled to comprehend what he had just heard; he'd messed up so very, very badly.

She was so angry and hurt. Bitter and resentful to the point of near hatred; it terrified him to see that the usually mischievous girl could feel these emotions so strongly. And it was all aimed at him…

She'd never forgive him.

"Fuck it!" he screamed through gritted teeth and tearing at his hair as he jumped up to his feet.

A passing second year gave him an odd look, pausing. The threatening growl that tore itself from Draco's throat sent the second year scrambling to get away from the angry pureblood and out of sight down the corridor.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he internally snarled. _There was no time to be childish._ There had never been time. He was Heir Presumptive Draconis Abraxas Malfoy of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He needed to suck it up and pull himself together.

He took a few moments, taking deep breaths and clearing his mind just as he had been taught by his godfather. Occlumency shields up, he flattened his hair and straightened his robes. A Plan. He needed a Plan.

Avril's magic was currently erratic and therefore dangerous. She needed time to cool off; to regain control. But how long should he leave it? To go too soon would be fruitless and suicidal. To leave it too long would just allow Avril time to add fuel to the fire. It would have to be tonight- after curfew. His cousin had always preferred the safety of the night sky; she would be calmer and yet still trying to figure herself out.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, a lot like how he had often seen his mother do. Now to try and get her to trust him. No matter where the Hat had put her, he knew she was a Slytherin at heart and would immediately assume it a trap. He still remembered the Hat's words…

" _You need to watch her carefully Mr Malfoy; what she wants isn't necessarily what she needs. Gryffindor House will tear her up from the inside out."_

He would not let that happen.

.

She sat stiffly at the Gryffindor table her exterior a perfect mask to hide the turmoil within. The food before her made her feel sick so she had resigned herself to sipping at her water, an excuse read on her lips. But despite her preparation to hide from the Gryffindors, she had not prepared herself for Slytherins' owls. So when one of the Malfoy family owls landed neatly in front of her in the middle of dinner, the surprise cut through her mask with clear ease.

She untied the small roll of parchment from the eagle owl's leg and flinched violently as the sudden rush of magic that attacked her fingertips. Hands slightly shaking, she unrolled the parchment.

 _Avril, I ask to meet with you at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. I know you will not trust me so I have taken measures to allow you to do so:_

I, Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, swear upon my magic with magic as my witness that I will be at the Astronomy Tower at midnight of the night of which the oath is made. I also swear that this invitation is not a trap and that I will not force Avril Elladora Diggory, my cousin in blood, to meet with me. So mote it be.

 _I understand if you still do not come but I will be waiting for you._

 _Draco._

Avril stared at the note, not quite sure what to think. She felt her gaze rise until it met the insistent, hopeful, one of her cousin. After a few moments she gave a minute nod- barely noticeable- in an answer to the invitation. The relief in the molten silver eyes was undeniable.

.

Draco waited impatiently at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the cold night air holding him close but he barely acknowledged it. He paced up and down the balcony; would she come? The nod had told him she would but she could've changed her mind, been held up, lied…

He came to an abrupt halt. _Pull yourself together,_ he snapped at himself, _think rationally. You know her better than just about everyone. You know she'll come._

He sat down on one of the few small benches and waited.

.

 _Gryffindors,_ Avril snarled internally, _apparently did not know the meaning of bedtime._ Whilst the first years and second years had given up fighting Prefect Percy around ten (she was hiding unnoticed in the corner), it took until little after eleven for anyone else to even remember there was such thing as sleep. One by one, they slowly faded out of the common room and up to their dormitories, and even then there were the few last minute stragglers.

It was just gone midnight when the common room had finally emptied and Avril could slip out without being noticed. She discovered, upon leaving the safety of obeying the rules, that she couldn't even be noticed by the Fat Lady as she had disappeared from her painting for the evening.

The petite first year was at complete ease with the darkness around her. She knew how to cast _lumos_ but she had always preferred the embrace of the shadows. They welcomed her like on old friend; it was comforting. Besides it was harder to get caught in the dark…

She reached the tower with no trouble and climbed up the spiralling stairs with the stolen nimble grace of a dancer or gymnast. She hadn't even reached the door when her hand splayed outwards, pushing it open and then its absent flick to close it again once she had darted through.

.

Draco stood up and stepped out from the shadows he had been hiding in as his cousin turned to face him.

"Why did you ask me here Draco?"

She sounded tired and somewhat tormented. She was still conflicted inside; Draco knew this, but she wasn't angry anymore; her magic was no longer erratic and dangerous. But that could be easily changed. It was now or never.

"I wanted to apologise," he said. "I've been a git towards you over the years and no matter my excuses, it was unacceptable. We're family, and I did not behave as such."

Avril looked at him for a long time, in which, Draco held his breath. No matter how well he knew her, Avril had always been unpredictable. One minute she could be subdued and the next she looked ready to murder. He realised it all depended on how her self-control had been fairing that day; he had always pushed it to its limits…and sometimes further.

"What are they?" she asked softly.

Draco swallowed. "What are what?"

"Your excuses," Avril said. "What are they?"

Draco paused, trying to figure out how to word it. They weren't simple, not really, not to him. "I wanted to be a figure in your life," he tested, after a while. "But most, if not all, were taken. Particularly in the department where I could have helped. You have parents, a brother and other adult figures in your life to influence you and teach you. I don't know, but…I tried to walk the line between that and the consequences of your actions." He gave a small smile. "Although it was the consequences of my actions that came back to bite me in the butt, wasn't it?" He shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense, I know, but either way, I just got myself hated."

"It makes sense," Avril said after a moment. "But why didn't you just take the figure of my cousin?"

Draco looked away, turning his gaze out over the moonlit grounds. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I cannot forgive what you did, Draco," Avril said, her voice somewhat regretful.

Draco's shoulder slumped forward. "I understand," he muttered.

"But I can forgive _you_."

Draco turned round, looking at her in a mix of surprise and relief. "Why?" he found himself saying.

Avril smiled, or was it a smirk? "Because of your excuses. After all, the road to hell was paved with good intentions."

The two stood in silence for a while, looking out over the railings; their minds wandered as they stared at the world that surrounded them, getting their thoughts together and ordering them. Above them the stars pinpricked the black velvet in glittering diamonds in effort to outshine the moon; a losing battle to them on all nights except those of a Dark Moon.

"What now?" Draco finally asked.

Avril paused. "We start again."

.

Draco insisted that he walked Avril back to Gryffindor Tower, so they fell into step beside each other in silence amongst the shadows, sticking to walls, in effort not to get caught. They turned corners, skipped trick steps and timed their trips up the moving staircases, until they finally came to their destination. Avril turned to the entrance to her common room and was about to whisper the password when she realised the Fat Lady wasn't even there.

"Fuck," Avril swore under her breath.

"Language," Draco chastised, before asking, "What's wrong?"

"The Fat Lady's gone walkabout," Avril whispered. "I'm locked out of the tower until she comes back or someone comes out."

Draco hesitated before saying, "Come to the Slytherin common room. You can bunk with us for the night."

Avril stared at him as though he had just grown two heads. "Are you bloody insane?! What about the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry? And is that even allowed?"

"No idea," Draco shrugged. "And you may be a Gryffindork, but you're a pureblood and a descendant from the Blacks, even if the Diggorys are a predominantly Light family. I'm sure the others will be fine with it." Draco's eyes narrowed at the slight change in expression on Avril's porcelain features. "What?"

Avril hesitated before biting down hard on her bottom lip. "It's not important."

"Tell me," Draco ordered.

"My magic may or may not be Dark," Avril mumbled.

"What?"

"My magic is Dark," Avril admitted, slightly louder.

Draco let this piece of information sink in. Suddenly he understood the Sorting Hat's warning. Gryffindors were always quick to judge and over the past centuries have been predominantly anti-Dark, despising the entirety of Slytherin House just because of their close affiliation with Dark Magic. If this got out in the Lion's Den…Avril would be torn to shreds…

He gave a wry smile. "Yet another reason why it'd be fine for you to stay in the Slytherin dormitories tonight."

Avril struggled with herself for a moment before letting out a defeated, "Fine."

Draco gave a triumphant grin.

.

Not for the first time, the blonde cursed the fact the snake pit was in the deepest depths of the dungeons; even stretching to the fact they were beneath the Black Lake. Either way, despite the grumbling about the long journey, they couldn't've been blessed with a smoother journey. Not once did they come across Filch or the teachers, but that probably had something to do with the fact it was now two in the morning and even the late night wanderers would have gone to bed by now. Thank Merlin for weekends.

Avril wasn't really given much chance to have a good look at the Slytherin common room as Draco had quickly dragged her up to the 1st year boys' dormitory and was left quite disappointed. Although this was quickly replaced with pure shock at the sight of Draco making a rushed bed on the stone floor and curling up into it, fully dressed. For a few minutes she just stared.

"What _are_ you doing?" Avril asked in complete disbelief.

"Trying to go to sleep," Draco answered, "You can take my bed." After a few more moments of seeing his cousin gape, he rolled his eyes. "It's called being a gentleman."

Pulling herself together, she decided not to argue on that point as the floor really didn't look all _that_ comfortable. She slipped off her shoes and curled up into a ball under the bedsheets; Cedric had once told her she slept like a cat and Draco was no different, declaring the comment in a deadpanned voice.

What Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott first thought when they worked up the next morning was anyone's guess…

* * *

 **A/N- Well, I'm not overly pleased with this chapter but its better than the original, 100 word, chapter I had written for the original. I apologise for the jumps in it and switching of point of view but I felt it important to show Draco's side in this. I would also like to reiterate what I said in the last chapter, thank you to those who have favourited and followed. Maybe a few reviews would be nice too? I'm open to suggestions of plot bunnies, especially as it'd be nice to add a little more than what I've already written down. Plus it will keep my two most faithful followers on their toes, because I'm not entirely sure if they're reading the revised versions. They really should. A fair bit's going to change...*Cue evil laugh***


	5. The Midnight Duel

**Chapter 5- The Wizard's Duel**

Draco and Avril were true to each other's words and set off on neutral ground, working slowly on rebuilding a friendship they knew they must've at least once had. They generally just saw each other in potions class and the occasional fleeting moments where they saw each other in the corridors or on the grounds…and neither Harry nor Ron were there to help instigate a fight.

In this time Avril also had befriended the castle's poltergeist. How this was done, involved all manner of things including: rubber chickens, orange, green and yellow paint, a coat-stand and a walking stick. Even the two participants themselves were unsure of how that worked out but either way, it ended in friendship. It was a strange friendship to say the least and for the teachers, whilst they didn't know it yet, going to prove quite a dangerous one. At least, for the people who get in their way. Peeves and Avril took no prisoners; a method they both enjoyed immensely.

And it all led up to the day Avril finally finished her first prank for the year…

"Who's joking?" Avril asked, slipping down into a seat besides Ron.

It was dinner time and Avril had just finished a certain surprise she had for her fellow Gryffindors. It had taken her through her flying lesson, which she was quite annoyed about despite the fact she already knew how to fly, but this was worth it. She had spent quite a bit of time in the library over the past week, making Harry and Ron very suspicious as whilst they knew she enjoyed the odd book she wasn't obsessive like Hermione Granger, but she had refused to tell them why, declaring it a surprise. And at long last it was done. She really must remember to thank the house elves…

"Harry's been picked for Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Ron said as a matter-of-factly.

Avril's mouth dropped. "No. Way."

"You must be like the youngest Quidditch player in a…" Ron said, trying to figure out a time but was swiftly cut off by Harry.

"In a century," Harry finished. "Wood told me." Harry looked rather pleased that his friends were just gaping at him. "I start training next week," he continued. "Only don't tell anyone. Wood's trying to keep it a secret."

Fred and George hurried over and plonked themselves next to Avril, who over the past few weeks, had been deemed by the twins their favourite first year. Whether it was due to the fact that Avril had inadvertently redirected teachers that had been heading the twins' way or the fact that since she had befriended Peeves, they had even gotten a little help from the chaotic poltergeist.

"Well done," George said in a hushed tone. "Wood's just told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," Fred said. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good Harry. Wood was practically skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go," George said. "Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage."

"Oh no," Avril smiled, eyes glinting in a way that would have most people running. "You may want to stay for a little bit longer."

Fred and George raised an eyebrow each.

"Have you been up to something oh devious one?" asked Fred a grin beginning to form on his face.

"You could say that." She spotted Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walking towards them. "Oh look, my first victims and my lab snakes."

Just as Draco opened his mouth she muttered, "Rainbow."

Almost immediately, Draco's, Crabbe's and Goyle's robes flashed brightly as they rolled through the colours of the rainbow before settling on red and gold with lions spotted all over their ties. If that comedy factor wasn't enough, the stunned look on their faces were, and the three first years and the twins all burst into laughter, clutching their sides. Draco was the first to snap out of his stupor and glared at Harry.

"I expect you're behind this Potter," Draco spat. "Wizard's duel- at midnight. Crabbe's my second- who's yours?"

"Me of course," Ron said immediately. "See you there, Malfoy."

Draco turned to Avril. "Don't even _think_ about coming, you are not getting into trouble _again._ "

Avril knew he was referring to her detention with Snape the day before. She hadn't _meant_ to trip him up but her shoelace just happened to be undone…in the middle of the corridor…at the precise moment that he was walking by… "Whatever you say cousin dearest," Avril sung, a grin still on her face.

The moment they left, the twins turned to her, tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

"You have got to show us how to do that," George said. "That…"

"Was bloody amazing," Fred finished.

"Don't you worry boys," Avril said. "I cast the spell on all of the Slytherin's robes, with a little help of course. Every time you walk past one, say 'rainbow' and they will automatically become walking advertisements for Gryffindor. The spell will last for the rest of the day, so make the most of it. And feel free to tell the others- I didn't go through their laundry for nothing."

Still grinning the twins walked off, probably to find Lee Jordan's new secret passage. Avril turned back to Harry, who looked a little confused and worried and Ron, who looked as though Christmas had come early.

"That was awesome," Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "But, what's a wizard's duel? And what do you mean by being my second?"

"Well, a second's only there to take over in case you die," Ron said casually. "But that only happens in proper duels. None of us know enough magic to cause any real damage. Bet you anything wands will be thrown to the side and it'll be back to fists."

"Don't worry about it Harry," Avril said, stabbing at a forkful of pasta. "As for him blaming you, I'll tell him it was me tomorrow- if I did it today he'd make me take it off before the real fun began."

Harry nodded, looking a little less worried.

"Excuse me," a voice sniffed.

The three of them looked up. It was Hermione Granger. Avril just about manage to resist the urge to groan, although it was sorely tempting.

"Can't a person eat in this place?" Ron snapped.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying…"

"Bet you couldn't," Avril muttered.

"…and you mustn't go wandering around the school after hours. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught- and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry said.

"Goodbye," Ron and Avril said together.

.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" asked Ron.

It was coming up to midnight and whilst Avril's prank had been put to good use by the Gryffindors, what the trio had really been waiting for was the midnight duel. And now, as they sat waiting in the common room, they were more impatient than ever.

Avril shrugged. "Draco and I are only just beginning to get on good terms with each other. Disobeying him _and_ telling him it was me who cast the charm on all the Slytherins' robes does not do well for those good terms. In fact, you'd probably be burying me next Saturday."

"She's right Ron," Harry said.

Ron sighed. "Fine. But you'll be missing out big time though. I'm itching to punch that snivelling brat…"

Avril eyed him. "Ron, you're just a second. It's Harry who has that privilege."

She said it so sincerely that the two boys couldn't help but laugh whilst Avril just settled on a small grin. But the laughter was soon interrupted by a voice they had so annoyingly become accustomed to. One, in fact, the entirety of Gryffindor House was slowly becoming to wish had made it into Ravenclaw instead- as horrible as that sounded.

"I can't believe you're doing this Harry."

It was Hermione Granger in a pink dressing gown. She had a superior look on her face that only increased the trio's irritation; she couldn't just stay out of other peoples' business.

"You!" Ron said furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother!" Hermione snapped. "Percy- he'd put a stop to this!"

"And we'd do it anyway," Avril said, although knowing that wasn't actually true. But the first rule of getting up to no good was to pretend that you don't care if people snitch; it just put them off doing so as it was no longer worthy blackmail. "Feel free!"

Hermione turned to her. "I almost told your brother too."

"Cedric?" Avril said, a laugh forming on her lips. Now this really was amusing. "He wouldn't care. Especially as I'm not the one going. He'd find it funny."

Hermione fumed, things clearly not going the way she wanted them to.

"It's half-past eleven," Ron said. "We better go."

Harry swung the portrait open and he and Ron stepped out. But Hermione Granger wasn't going to give up that easily and before Avril could stop her, she followed them out. She waited for a few moments for her to come back but she didn't. The Fat Lady had probably gone walkabout like she had so conveniently done when Avril had made a trip out after curfew. She was sure the portrait did it on purpose.

Instead of worrying about that she pulled out her Transfiguration homework and began to scribble away, only having to look at her textbook occasionally when she struggled to phrase something. Not for the first time, she blessed her lucky stars that she had an eidetic memory; it made school so much easier. When it actually came to measuring her essay she realised it was actually a few inches two long but to lop it off would make her lose some vital information to her argument. Sighing, she decided it would have to do and moved onto her potions essay, which actually required her to add more inches to its length than the rest of the class.

This one took longer as for some reason she was determined for this essay to be perfect. She may not particularly like Snape but he was the only teacher who (as well as having extremely awesome bad-ass capabilities) made it difficult to impress. Naturally, being the type of person she was, Avril took this as a challenge and met the dungeons bat head on. Even if it meant she had to take her potions OWL early, she would do whatever it took to win. What she wasn't aware of, was that Professor Snape found this attitude highly amusing and had actually been mildly impressed a few times by the girl but wasn't about to show it as not doing so was just spurring her on even more, meaning he had at least one essay per week to look forward to marking.

Avril was just editing the finer points of her essay when the portrait door swung open and four very breathless Gryffindors ran through, looking as though they were being chased by the hounds of hell itself. They flung themselves onto the sofas and armchairs, oblivious to the incredulous look Avril was giving them.

"What the hell happened?" Avril demanded. "And why is Neville with you?"

Rather breathlessly Harry and Ron began to tell the story (with rather haughty inputs from Hermione). Neville just stayed quiet and trembling, flinching every time the monster of the story was mentioned. By the end of the tale, Avril was rather glad she had stayed behind, as whilst she loved a good adventure, she did have some self-preservation instinct but she was also curious as to find out what was beneath the trap door. As she expressed this desire, Harry and Ron eagerly joined in on the speculating whilst Neville and Hermione then went to bed, as they realised they were no longer welcome in the conversation.

Avril yawned. "We better go too. But I am determined to find out what that dog was guarding- on top of any detentions I may receive for the future pranks I might pull. I have to find one to celebrate your Quidditch triumph Harry!"

Avril ran up to bed where a Miss Hermione Granger had already dived under her covers. Rolling her eyes, she climbed into her own, completely ecstatic and her brilliant mid whirring away over the left hand side of the third floor corridor.

.

In Potions the next day, Snape was, as per usual, picking on Harry and Neville and even the slightest whiff of reform from Avril and she was being snapped at although she never actually lost any points and she'd done quite well at avoiding a detention so far. They were half-way through making a cheering potion when Avril decided to tell her dear cousin exactly what she had been up to over the past week.

"Draco," she said slowly and sweetly.

Draco eyed her warily. "Yes?"

"You know yesterday, and all of the Slytherin's robes were changing colour?"

"I knew it was Potter," Draco muttered. "I suppose that's what you were about to tell me?"

"Um, well, actually it was me," Avril admitted. "It's just I didn't want to tell you then, because I didn't want to reverse the spell early."

Draco gave her a hard glare. "You mean to tell me, that it was you who did that?"

"Uh, yeah."

Avril looked at him hopefully and imploringly, making his stance quiver slightly. She had learnt from a young age how to master the puppy-dog eyes.

After a long pause, Draco finally responded, "I'll think of something," he muttered, before giving her a sharp look. "But don't think you're getting away with it."

"So basically I have now until your decision to be the best behaved cousin the world has ever seen so that whatever you come up with isn't too bad?" Avril asked optimistically, despite knowing full well she had no intention of going through with whatever Draco would eventually decide on using as his revenge.

"If it helps to think like that, then yes," Draco sighed.

Avril beamed.

"Miss Diggory!" Snape barked. "Since when do I let students stand around idly whilst their partner does all the work?"

"Never sir," Avril replied.

"Then work!"

Draco smirked and handed her the knife and got her chopping nettles. She rolled her eyes at him, but cheerfully did as she was told. The confession she had just made could've gone a lot worse, but at least now the blame was off Harry, which reminded her…

"Ow!" Draco hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For tipping off Filch and trying to get Harry and Ron into trouble," Avril said. "As well as depriving me of a good story. I was looking forward to hearing about the duel."

Truth was, she had gotten a good story anyway, but Draco didn't need to know that.

"You're insufferable," he muttered under his breath.

"And proud of it," Avril said, grinning slightly.


	6. Samhain

**Chapter 6- Samhain**

The morning of Samhain, better known as Halloween, began with the loud CRACK of a house-elf Apparating into the first year girls' dormitory, making all except the single early riser, jump awake in fright. Avril, on her part, only grabbed her wand out of immediate instinct whereas Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both screamed, disgracing the very name of 'girl'.

"Mipsy bring Missy Avril's birthday presents, Miss," a cheerful, squeaky voice informed the dormitory.

Avril blinked and looked down to see her family's house-elf beaming up at her, whilst clutching a rather large package. "Er, thanks Mipsy."

"Mipsy doing as told Miss Avril," the house-elf supplied. "Does Missy Avril want Missy Avril's presents now?"

"Um, yes please Mipsy," Avril said, taking the package. "Thanks Mipsy."

"Mipsy dismissed now Missy Avril?" Mipsy asked.

"Dismissed? Oh. Oh right- yeah. You're dismissed."

Mipsy bowed low before disappearing with a loud CRACK. Avril shook her head fondly at the space where the house-elf had just been.

"What…What was that?" Hermione demanded from her bed.

Avril rolled her eyes. "My family's house-elf Granger," she drawled and then shivered. It was uncanny just how much she had sounded like her cousin then.

Hermione frowned at the term and the other girls could all mysteriously foresee Hermione's presence in the library during breakfast, looking up house-elves.

Turning away from the bookworm, Avril tore open the package, allowing another package, a slender box, a book and a letter to fall out. Setting aside the other contents, Avril unfolded the letter and was immediately glad she did so as first and foremost was a warning.

 _Dearest Avril,_

 _Firstly, do not open the small package until you are alone or sure of the values of the those present. Inside holds the necessary requirements for the Samhain Ritual; as you have participated in once or twice with Cedric and myself. It would be best not to tell your father about this addition._

 _Secondly, Cedric has told me of natural affinity being Dark and I wish to reiterate what I am sure he has told you; being Dark does not make evil, and I love you all the same for it. I daresay that has been why you've been avoiding writing letters home._

Avril smiled sheepishly at the letter although was grateful for what her mother had written. She had been afraid of exactly what her mother had thought.

 _And on a lighter note, Happy Birthday. In the box there is a Black family heirloom, which I thought was about time to pass on. I hope you like it; it also has enchantments on it so it will warn you if someone is trying to use Legilimency on your as well as protecting you from minor Light jinxes and curses amongst other things. The book was chosen by your father so I apologise if it is not up to your tastes. I did warn him that you'd prefer a book on pranks but he was insistent._

 _Please write, sweetheart,_

 _Mother. Xx_

Avril swallowed down hard as she carefully folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. Whilst her mother hadn't specifically said so, she could tell her parents were arguing again. It pained her that she could not be there for her mother but then she reasoned with herself; did she really want to have to take sides? Shaking her head of such thoughts, she turned back to her gifts, picking up the book first.

She winced at the title; _Light Versus Dark: Why the Dark Arts Should Fall._ Trying not to take it personally, she put the book back down and took up the box. Resting delicately inside was possibly the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever laid eyes on.

She could tell it was Elfin made just by the way the silver appeared to dance with moonlight that simply was not there. A delicate silver chain met at a small emerald pendant. The emerald was jagged as if freshly cut but shone as if it had been recently polished. It was wrapped in silvery cobwebs that strung it on to the chain; shimmering in just the same way. Avril truly did not know what to think. What she held in her hands was priceless.

"It's beautiful!" Lavender gasped from behind her.

"Is that Elfin made?" Parvati asked in questioning awe.

Avril nodded dumbly.

A loud, and rather rude, sniff brought them all out of their stupor. "I don't see what the fuss is about," Hermione said, nose high in the air. "It's just a piece of jewellery."

Lavender and Parvati looked scandalised whilst Avril stiffened. She knew the muggleborn was just retaliating to her earlier comment but this was a slight that _no_ pureblood would simply leave be. To insult an heirloom was to insult the family; something Avril was not going to let slide by.

"Just a piece of jewellery?" Avril repeated, her voice cold, quiet, dangerous. "Granger, this necklace was made by the High Elves themselves; gifted to the Black Family centuries ago; handed down through generations. It is _priceless."_ And then the she delivered the final blow. "It is more than you'll _ever_ be worth."

Hermione flinched. She had hit a nerve and it seemed no-one would stand up for her as the insult had been deserved. Lavender and Parvati both knew the unspoken rules of wizarding society. Avril gave her one cool glance over, before slipping the necklace on over her head and with a slick snap of her fingers she was dressed and the bed was making itself; the book, package and letter having already hopped into her trunk. A deliberate move but even the most oblivious of Gryffindors would understand. _Do not try me._

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

Avril nodded. "Apology accepted. For what it's worth, I'm sorry too." She paused and quickly scribbled something onto a scrap of parchment, before handing it over to the bookworm. "I'm not an expert on these customs but read this, it may prevent you from mortally wounding any more powerful families. Trust me when I say that if you had said that to my cousin, you would be ruined. You'd never find a job in the wizarding world and struggle in the muggle one; any and every move you made would be destroyed politically, in both the media and court."

Hermione swallowed. "Thanks."

Avril smiled. "No problem," she skipped out of the dormitory, leaving her dorm mates to question her sanity and wonder on her mood swings. The truth was really quite simple. The thing was, Avril found it exhausting acting all serious and like the pureblood she was and much preferred the ease of pranking people.

.

After being presented with sweets and chocolate, Avril, Harry and Ron all made their way down to breakfast. It was here Avril was assaulted by owls and more well-wishers, although thankfully no house-elves; they could be terrifying little buggers. No, the first was Cedric, who twirled her away from her friends before bowing low, holding up a box. Avril took it, tearing off the paper and laughing at what she saw; it was a box of muggle practical jokes.

"I know of your obsession with making them magical," Cedric grinned. "My only condition is that you don't use them on myself."

"What about your friends?" Avril teased.

Cedric shrugged. "They're fair game I suppose."

Avril laughed as she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck, before whispering into his ear; all signs of laughter melting off her face. "I think Mother and Dad are fighting again."

"Don't think on it," Cedric whispered back. "They always pull through in the end."

"Doesn't stop me worrying," Avril murmured, pulling back.

Cedric ruffled her hair. "I know. It doesn't stop me either."

The siblings gave each other a look of understanding before parting ways.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked behind her.

Avril turned to face her cousin, giving a somewhat forced smile. "Yeah."

Draco gave her a sceptical look but didn't comment, instead handing over a box similar to the one in which she found her necklace. "Mother thought you might like it."

Avril opened it up to find a bracelet inside; it matched the heirloom around her neck perfectly. She gave a wry grin, "I daresay our mothers have conspired against me." She pulled the necklace into view and Draco smirked.

"Happy Birthday Cousin," he said.

"Thanks Draco," Avril smiled before finally sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

.

Charms was one of their first lessons that morning and the entire class were excited for it as they were finally casting a spell after almost two months of theory work. On the way to it, Avril met another well-wisher in the form of Severus Snape.

In passing, he gave what he must've believed to be a small smile when in reality it looked like a grimace, whilst saying, "Happy Birthday Miss Diggory."

This was of course the point where Harry went into shock, Ron began spluttering as if suddenly unable to form coherent sentences, and Avril smirked triumphantly as if she had just won a bet; well, she had, but nobody else needed to know that.

Professor Filtwick started the class with roll call, as per usual, only pausing once to wish Avril many happy returns, before launching into the lesson itself. They spent the first five minutes being refreshed on the pronunciation and wand movements before being put into pairs, given a feather and told to begin.

Avril knew at once what Cedric had meant about finding difficulty in Charms. She all but had to force the magic out of her wand, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. So far having a Dark affinity left much to be desired. Of course, she was not the first to cast successfully but she was damn well close.

No. Hermione Granger took the spot, and Ron was quite vocal about what he thought of this on the way out. Whilst Avril agreed that the bushy haired bookworm could stand to gain some people skills, she did not feel the need to declare it quite so loudly. Naturally, everything had its consequences.

Miss Hermione Granger was absent from lessons and meals for the rest of the day. According to Parvati Patil she was crying in the girls' toilets on the second floor, and they only discovered this in the midst of the Halloween Feast. Avril couldn't help but sink low into her chair at hearing this; she, herself, had said some quite hurtful things that morning.

"Troll!" Professor Quirrel came running into the Great Hall, throwing himself dramatically at the teachers' table. "Troll! In the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." He fell into a dead faint. And chaos consumed.

Whilst everyone screamed and shouted around her, Avril erupted into hysterical laughter, earning her some mighty wary looks. Of course, she only became worse when Professor Dumbledore told everyone to go to their dormitories. Honestly, did nobody else realise the Slytherin dormitories were in the _dungeons._ Apparently not and the Head of Slytherin House had already disappeared so there was no-one to rectify that.

The hysterical girl squeaked as Harry yanked on her arm, pulling her with the crowd. Percy was in his element as he sought control of the masses and restoring order. Avril, who had finally gained control of herself, simply grinned at the prefect, her eyes alight with amusement. That was, until Harry abruptly stopped in the middle of the corridor, causing her to run face first into him.

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"I just thought," Harry said, a horrified expression on his face, "Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked, looking at his friend as though the hero of the wizarding world had just announced that he was Lord Voldemort in disguise.

"She doesn't know about the troll," Avril supplied, going pale as it dawned on her. "She doesn't know…"

"We need to go after her," Harry stated.

Ron, in his defence, stood well for the short time he did, before crumbling under the pressure of his friends' expectant gazes. "Fine," he snapped. "But Percy had better not catch us."

Avril rolled her eyes before yanking on his arm, perhaps harder than necessary. "Come on. Before the troll decides it prefers bathroom like climates."

The trio took off down the corridors, the boys following Avril as, naturally, they had no idea of the whereabouts of any of the girls' toilets. At the sight of a robed shadow, the trio hastily retreated, ducking behind a stone gargoyle. They peered round it, their eyes widening at the sight of Professor Snape storming the corridor, his bat wings…um, robes, flying out behind him.

"What's he doing on the second floor?" Ron hissed the second they were sure it was safe.

"Who knows?" Harry said, frowning.

And ear-piercing scream made them freeze.

"Who cares?" Avril demanding, taking off. "Hermione's in danger!"

They skidded to a halt just inside the bathroom door, wands drawn, and mouths open. What must've been a 10ft mountain troll, lumbered before them, swinging a massive club the size of a medium tree. Hiding under the sinks was the terrified form of their fellow lion.

"Hermione! Move!" Avril shouted as the troll took a go at the sinks, breaking them off in shattering heaps of broken plumbing.

"Harry leapt forward and through a lump of wood at it. "Oi! Ugly!"

Ron, catching on, followed suit, whilst Avril darted over to Hermione, who was trembling in the corner. The Diggory grabbed hold of the girl's hand, desperately dragging her to safety.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the club heading towards where Hermione stood, petrified.

"Hermione!" she screamed, shoving the girl out of the way. It was almost instant in the way every bone in her body cracked with the collision of her body and the gnarled club. Unimaginable pain shrieked inside of her and the last thing she thought before everything went black was, crap…

* * *

 **A/N- Happy Christmas Everyone! I hope you're all having a fabulous day. I may not have chance to update over the next week as I am going on holiday up to Scotland, but I'll try my best.**

 **Thank you so much to ProudlyANoob for reviewing; I'm glad you like the story so far.**

 **Remember, pretty please review- they make me update faster.**


	7. To an End Pt 1

**Chapter 7- To an End Pt 1**

The rising sun was mirrored on the lake's glass surface; the giant squid yawning in the early morning rays. The world around was crisp and fresh, frost calmly settled on the shedding trees and the sprawling lawns and it was all held together by the thinning mist. Sat amongst it all was a raven haired girl, who was completely still apart from the slow rises and falls of her chest as curls of steam were breathed out.

She was trapped in her mind with the screaming voices of her parents as they argued yet again, in faded and fresh echoes of her history. They argued mainly about Light and Dark, her and Cedric; how they were raised, what they were told; it was an ongoing cycle. Amos wanted Amelia to stop her seasonal rituals and Amelia refused. They were illegal but there must still be some love between them for Amos not to inform the Ministry, it was either that, or he did not wish for bad light to be shone upon his family.

They couldn't even keep their arguments at home anymore. She had woken up to the sound of their shouting- about Carter this time- and she opened her eyes to see her mother's own, red and puffy, and her father's expression frustrated yet smug. It was immediate how Avril knew that at long last Amos had used the _vir regit uxorem_ vow; a mandatory vow for all wizarding weddings.

"What are you doing up so early, Miss Diggory?" came the smooth, silky voice of Severus Snape. His tone turned scolding. "And without a cloak?"

"Don't," Avril whispered, her voice cracking.

"Don't what?" Snape asked, sneering at her back.

"Don't call me Miss Diggory."

"And why not? That is the correct title for me to address you by, is it not?" Though his tone was curt and impatient, Avril caught the underlining concern that laced it, so heavily masked.

"Because Professor, I am not feeling overly proud to be a Diggory at this point in time," she answered, her pained eyes tearing themselves away from the horizon to look at the potions master. "That is why."

Snape did not answer for a while; instead choosing to study the pained eyes, broken, hopeless expression and the defeated slump of her shoulders.

"Follow me then, Miss Avril," he muttered softly, "You will catch your death out here."

"Maybe the world would be better off I if I did," Avril murmured under her breath.

Whether the potions master heard her or not, she did not know, but either way, she was glad at the lack of response; those words had not been for anyone's ears, perhaps not even for her own.

The corridors were empty apart for the stray ghost and the odd pet, leaving the castle in an eerie, empty silence. The torches' and candles' light flickered and danced on the walls; the shadows playing suit. The morning sun had not yet quite reached the castle, leaving it much how like when Avril had first left her dormitory.

Professor Snape led her down a familiar route, deep into the dungeons. Avril could make a guess at where he was taking her but all thoughts and theories were discarded as they walked past his office door. Avril frowned but did not say anything as they walked deeper still. They halted before a blocked archway with engravings of snakes around its perimeter.

"Draught of Living Death," Professor Snape muttered, and the bricks parted, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley did.

She felt waves of warmth wash over her as she crossed the boundary, not believing what her eyes were telling her. They were in a cosy, small, sitting room that was furnished sparingly in black and Slytherin green. A warm emerald fire was lit but it cast the same glow as fiery orange one in her common room, with a pair of black leather armchairs angled before it. There were a few bookshelves pressed up against the walls and a door that Avril presumed led to other rooms. Snape had taken her to his private quarters.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the chair he had not taken. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, once she had sat.

Avril shook her head in response, and so Snape gave a nod in return. She watched as he wandlessly summoned off his shelves and threw one towards her. She caught it with frightening reflexes, and when she looked back at the potions master he was already immersed in his own book. A small smile tugged against her lips as she opened her own book; an understanding passed between them.

They settled down in their chairs before the fire and read in mutual silence till the sun reached the shadowed walls of the castle.

.

"Where were you this morning?" Harry asked as they walked to Transfiguration.

"It still is morning, Harry," Avril said, rolling her eyes. "And I was down at the lake, watching the sunrise."

"What about breakfast?" Ron bemoaned, as though the very idea of missing a meal was the equivalent of the world's untimely impending doom.

"The world doesn't revolve around food Ronald," Hermione snapped, the newest addition to their merry band of rule breakers. After their poorly thought out rescue, the trio had befriended the bookworm. "But you really should eat something, I've read…"

Rolling her eyes yet again, Avril tuned her out. Truth was, she had had breakfast, but just down in the kitchens; she hadn't wanted to face the crowds and the noise the Great Hall brought. The house elves had been more than understanding.

Transfiguration passed slowly as the first year class attempted to turn their wooden spoons into silver, desert ones. Avril managed on her first try and so spent the rest of the lesson trying not to think about her parents, and instead focus on the plot that they, or rather Harry, Ron and Hermione, had discovered.

Supposedly Snape had been jinxing Harry's broom in the Quidditch Match (that she was most annoyed to have missed, having still been unconscious in the hospital wing with a punctured lung), added to his snooping on Halloween up to the third floor and the trio were certain that Snape was trying to steal whatever Fluffy (the three headed dog) was guarding. Hagrid had let slip the name 'Nicholas Flamel' and had implied that whatever it was, was owned by him.

Avril, however, was not jumping to conclusions and pointing fingers at the potions professor just because they had caught him doing a few suspicious things and the least-liked professor in the school. No. Something told her there was more to the whole thing. Something they weren't getting.

.

Days passed and every spare moment was spent looking for Nicholas Flamel. And each day, Avril felt herself slowly becoming drained. She had a constant buzzing ache in her head, no matter what potions she took; all will she had was being swept away as the chills set in and then the fever and then…

The list lengthened over the weeks, and it wasn't long before November had melted into December, and the first snow storms had begun. Many students found themselves begging Madam Pomfrey for Pepper Up Potions but the girl who needed them most refused to go.

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at their friend worriedly. Her naturally pale skin was almost translucent and clammy to the touch. She had lost a significant amount of weight off her skinny frame and her eyes were red and sunken in, with dark shadows forming underneath.

"Try and eat something," Hermione pushed, as Avril's shaking hand clutched and empty fork. "You're going to need the strength if you're going to survive double potions."

"She's right you know," Cedric said, sitting down and pulling the twelve-year-old girl onto his lap. "Or better yet, visit the hospital wing."

"Or I could ignore you both and not eat nor go to the hospital wing," Avril argued weakly, resting her burning head on Cedric's chest.

"Mr Diggory, I suggest you take you sister up to the hospital wing immediately, before I begin to deduct points, from _both_ houses."

Everyone jumped and looked up to see the potions professor looming above them.

"Now, Mr Diggory," he snarled.

It was quite simple what happened next. Cedric carried Avril to the hospital wing, where she stumbled into a coma. Madam Pomfrey called for emergency Healers. Avril was taken to St Mungo's and her family was informed to pay their respects.

She was dying.

* * *

 **I have two things to apologise for; a) how long it took me to update and b) how short the chapter is after all this time, especially considering I've already written it once.**

 **I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Alan Rickman, who died yesterday. As my favourite actor, especially for his excellent acting as Severus Snape, I believe it is deserved, even if it is just a school girl's terrible writing.**

 **And thirdly (I promise this is the last thing), this isn't the last chapter! It'd be a terrible story/series if the main character died 7 chapters in. There will be more, (apologies if you don't actually like the crap I have written, I do not mean to offend your eyes nor mind but I am not forcing you to read this).**


	8. To an End Pt 2

**Chapter 8- To an End Pt 2**

She was dying.

And she would be dead.

It was only a matter of time.

Time. She was supposed to have so much more of it; apparently Death did not think so. Apparently, Death had decided it was time for the frail girl to pass on into the Underworld. This wasn't acceptable; in the eyes of those around her failing body, this wasn't acceptable. And they cursed Death for his decision. For deeming it right to take her.

Death had no intention of taking the girl's life.

No, he would not mess in the Fates' affairs, or the other gods'; he himself knew that it wasn't the time to take her to the Underworld. He wouldn't have taken her anyway. But he had to take someone in her place, lest he destroy the laws laid down since before him. 'An eye for an eye' was more than just a mortal saying…

And he had the willing sacrifice.

The mortal woman had worked tirelessly to find a cure; not stopping to sleep nor eat and ignoring the pleas of her family to take a rest. When running dead end into dead end, she knew there would not be a cure; there was a way to save her though. It was Old Magic- that of Ancient Civilisations, or more specifically that of the half-gods; children of the underworld.

Like all mortals, she was taking more time than she possibly had before he was forced to take the girl; it always came down to time. He waited patiently though, and he did so from the bedside of the girl herself.

The detached soul sat beside him, watching the coming and goings of her family and friends with dead eyes. He wasn't sure if she had figured out just exactly what the mortal woman was trying to do and he wasn't inclined to ask.

"Do you always sit with the dying?" she asked.

"No," Death answered truthfully. "But you are a descendent of mine, I feel inclined to sit this one out."

To her credit, the girl did not look all that surprised at the news, merely curious. "How close a descendent?"

"In two ways; both my great-great-grand-niece and my great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter."

She turned her eyes on him and he felt the miniscule tug on the corner of his mouth into a smirk; every bloodline that passed through her was reflected in her eyes. It was such an intriguing blend and it perhaps matched the waters of the River Styx to an artful perfection- he was sure that many would be lost inside them one day…

"What was the other reason?" she asked.

Death turned his eyes back on the private hospital wing. "The old Hat was right, you truly are a Slytherin, though I suppose that is my doing." He paused. "It is not the time for you to die Elladora- I am merely practising patience at this point."

For a while they sat in silence, just watching the world go by, as they had been doing frequently over the past weeks; the wing had changed in that time. Gifts had accumulated; mainly flowers and grievances cards; the decorations set for Yule had gone up as well in this time.

"Why did you call me Elladora?" she asked quietly, as the wing door opened and the mortal woman he had set so much faith in stepped through.

"It is the name you go by amongst my children," Death murmured. "They feel it matches you better; when you take off your mask and you are alone. I say I agree."

They lapsed into silence again, and watched as the mortal woman magically locked the door and pulled out a jar of what only could be seen as blood out of the folds of her robes. They could hear the begging on the other side of the door; Death knew that the woman could to, and it was breaking her bit by bit.

She lifted the body into the centre of the room and lay it down gently; a stray hand brushing away a curl of raven hair. She pulled away; moved back to the jar and dipped her fingers inside. What happened next was a dance of sorts; a dance to the music of pleas and the murmuring of ancient languages; a dance which drew a painting in blood; Death's symbol.

"She's exchanging her life for mine," the girl murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as she drew in a shaky, needing breath. She opened them, a haunting of their own swimming in the depths of the iris and looked towards Death. "Don't let her… _please_ …"

Death felt something akin to pity towards his descendant; if he could brush away her tears and make it all better he would, but he could not. Some things were meant to be. And Amelia Diggory's departure was one of them; it was her time. Death would not take that away from her. "I cannot interfere." Even he flinched at the cold brutality of his words.

They continued in silence; there was nothing more to be said. Her body shook with barely repressed tears; completely helpless to what was about to happen. She could already feel the ties to her body getting stronger; it wouldn't be long now. Death knew this. She knew this. Amelia knew this; her own organs failing her and her magic slowly fading.

All the consequences happened at once; Amelia Diggory felt to the ground in a crumpled heap her eyes open and glassy; the door was kicked in and Cedric, Amos and three Healers ran into the room, their horror evident in their faces; and Avril, well she was jolted back into her body, sitting up with a gasp. She did not look at the intruders, she instead looked at the corpse of her mother; Death was crouched beside it, lifting the unconscious soul into his arms. He spotted her stare and offered her a small, apologetic smile before fading away.

"Mum," she murmured, a lump rising in her throat. Tears stung her eyes; burning them with their need to fall. "Mum," she spoke a little louder, scrambling forward, her hands and feet smearing the blood. "Mum!" She dragged herself nearer the body, her shaking hands grasping the robes. "MUM!"

Someone grabbed her from behind, tearing her away; she clung desperately to remain. "NO! MUM! MUMMY!" Panic and grief blinded her as she screamed. "BRING HER BACK! BRING! HER! BACK! MUMMY!"

Something was stabbed into her arm and she barely noticed the pinch as the fluid was injected into her bloodstream. The world began to fade as her body became weaker… " _Please_ …"

And all went black. There was nothing more to be said.

* * *

 **Once again a short chapter, I apologise for that, but I do not think I could make it any longer. There will be one more chapter surrounding the death; including the funeral or at least the build up and aftermath and then we'll be back at Hogwarts; post-Christmas. That chapter will be a newly inserted one and would not have played a part at all in the original so it may take me a bit longer to write. To any who read the original first, yes I know this is different to the original death scene but I felt it deserved a change and it gave you a little more knowledge on what actually happened, e.g Death and Avril conversation.**

 **Thank you to all those who have stuck with me, and the new followers; I really appreciate it, even if I'm not getting reviews. I'd like to say, I'm more than welcome to answer any questions or take on any plot bunnies or receive criticism or wishes for certain characters to make a stronger appearance but if you don't have any of that, then that's fine too. Once again thank you; I hope you have a wonderful week.**

 **-HazelVex**


	9. To Keep From Falling

**Chapter 9- To Keep from Falling**

Cedric blearily opened his eyes to the sound of choked sobs; they were muffled and hastily held. Mentally steeling himself, preparing himself, pushing away his own grief, he pulled away the blanket he had wrapped himself in and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, stretching as he did so, before silently padding out of his bedroom and down the wooden staircase.

He slowly pushed open the kitchen door, and he could've cried at the sight before him. Taking a shaky breath, he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment; _come on_ , he told himself, _she needs you, you have to be stronger than that._ Focusing his gaze back on the scene, he walked over to the fragile girl and crouched down, gently prising the half-empty Firewhisky bottle from her hands. She protested weakly behind the tears and slightly snotty exterior she had been left to.

"Oh Avril," he sighed, and turned so he was sitting down beside her.

"It's all my fault Cedric," she mumbled, shifting so she was resting her head against his chest, seeking further comfort as he wrapped his arms around her bone-thin body; the past few months had taken their toll on her, and not just mentally. "It's all my fault," she choked.

"No," Cedric said firmly, placing his chin a top her head. "No it's not. Did you ask to get terminally ill? No. Did you force Mother to…," he swallowed hard, "…to do what she did? No. It was her choice. _Hers_ , Avril. _Not_ yours."

"I could've stopped it…."

"How?" Cedric demanded, not unkindly. "You were in a coma; if anyone had any chance of stopping it, it was me, Dad or the Healers."

"He blames me." Avril broke out into fresh sobs. "I can see it in his face, Ced. He blames me! He blames me for her death…"

"He's looking for someone to blame," Cedric murmured. "People do that sometimes. When something bad happens they try to pin it down on somebody else, in effort to try and make themselves feel better." He stroked her hair softly. "He'll get over it, Avril."

She made a noise into his shirt; neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He held her tighter and continued to do so for a while; he lent her the comfort he could not receive. He had to be the strong one. His father was in no position to do so. He couldn't expect others to take it all over for him; to give him relief. No. It had always been the same. He helped Avril. He gave her comfort. He taught her. He scolded her when she did something unbelievably stupid. He was the one she went to. He _raised_ her. He still was.

"How did you even get into the liquor cabinet, hmm?" he asked, still stroking her hair.

"Picked the lock," came the muffled reply.

It was almost enough to make him chuckle, but he knew he wouldn't be laughing too easily any time soon. "Alcohol won't solve your problems, Avril," he muttered. "You do know this right?"

"It helps," she protested.

"No." His tone turned slightly scolding. "You may think it does at first, but you'll become addicted and it will rule your life. It'll turn you into someone you're not; you are not to drink it again. Not now and nor anytime soon. You come and find _me_ if you need to. Deal?"

She nodded into his chest. It wasn't good enough. He pulled away and held her at arms' length, looking directly at her eyes. Searching them.

"Avril, I need you to promise me that you won't turn to alcohol." He was desperate and demanding; he knew this, but he had to get his point across. He would not allow her to become a shell reliant on alcohol.

"I promise," she answered brokenly.

.

The journey back to Hogwarts was quiet and solemn. Avril found herself an empty compartment put a charm on the door to keep it locked, and then stared out the window. Being ill and her mother's death had been hard on her- both physically and emotionally. Sitting beside Death and watching as everything you knew tumbled down around you couldn't be described in a feelings or words or art; it was incomprehensible, surreal. As much as she wished she could be angry at the god, she found she couldn't, and even more so when she saw him lingering on the outskirts of the funeral; he'd gone for her. She knew that without having to ask. And so she was left to soldier on with no outlet; her body choosing to take it on itself.

Dark circles hung around her eyes that forever seemed bloodshot. Her naturally pale skin was almost translucent and had permanent tear streaks marking their path. She was skinnier, which was a feat in itself, and looked almost brittle. Her raven black hair seemed to always hang in front of her face, hiding what she truly felt behind a curtain of loose curls and waves. But none of it compared to how she felt.

Inside she was hollow. Numb. Her heart that had been torn open by her mother's sacrifice was weeping as an open wound. Inside, everything was in monochrome; not a scrap of colour to be seen. But what was worse was that she blamed herself. She blamed herself for everything. If she hadn't been ill, her mother wouldn't have died. And her father wouldn't have locked himself in his room. And Cedric wouldn't have to be the head of the family. And everything would be back to what it was; even if it wasn't happy to begin with.

"Avril!"

This was the cry that greeted her when she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there waiting with grins on their faces. The Weasley twins were smiling sympathetically. Obviously they knew, but just hadn't told Ron yet and if Ron didn't know then neither did Harry and Hermione. Percy patted her shoulder.

"My condolences Avril," he said, his usual superior voice holding some form of pity.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's smiles fell into frowns.

"Avril?" Hermione said gently. "Why did Percy offer you his condolences? Did someone die?"

And that was it. That last question made her choke on her own misery as she broke down in the entrance to the common room. One hand on her mouth and one arm wrapped tightly round her stomach and she sobbed on her knees. Hermione crouched down to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay," she tried to sooth. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Avril choked. "I killed her! It's all my fault! She gave herself up for me! I killed her Hermione!"

Hermione hid her surprise well and instead helped her off the floor and into an armchair before the fire. Harry and Ron just watched in stunned silence. They didn't know what to do. Fred and George led them up to the dormitories to explain just as a rush of Gryffindors exploded through the portrait hole, chattering excitedly about their various Christmases. Percy tried to calm them into orderly silence but it was no use. Their laughter just added to Avril's tears, drowning her out.

The following week was the return of classes and homework. Most of the teachers cut Avril some slack but not Snape. He was his same greasy self. And as he flew into the classroom with his cape billowing out behind him, causing a remarkable likeness to a bat, his only sign of acknowledgement was a swift nod in Avril's direction, and she knew that was the best sympathy she was going to get and she was grateful for it.

Draco tried to comfort her a little, remembering how lifeless she had looked when she was in a coma, and how lifeless she looked now in mourning and knowing he had to bring her out of this ghost and into the usual cocky, cheeky prankster of a cousin he had to put up with day in and day out. The only thing was, was that he had no idea how to comfort her. But Avril knew he was trying and that was enough.

As for her three best friends, they did everything in their power to bring a smile to her face, no matter how small or brief. They would dance around, making themselves look stupid, Hermione would cast spells on Harry and Ron, and the two boys would re-in-act the snowball fight they'd had at Christmas. They even roped in Fred and George to cheer her up, making it a usual occurrence to see a very angry Percy chasing after his younger brothers who had got hold of his precious prefect badge. Sometimes it worked and sometimes Avril would just walk away. But even that was short lived as Wood was working the Quidditch team harder than ever so the twins and Harry were forever busy. And Avril, Hermione and Ron reserved themselves to the library to try and find out who Nicholas Flamel actually was. Although Avril had slightly different motives…

It was sunny, chilly afternoon and once again Avril was sitting with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the library pouring over the thick heavy books. Avril was flicking through a book called 'Unusual Medical Miracles', desperately searching for a very specific spell.

Ron peered at the title. "Unusual Medical Miracles?" he frowned. "How're you going to find Nicholas Flamel in there?"

"He could be anywhere, couldn't he?" Avril said.

"But…"

"Just leave it," Avril said, her voice flat.

Ron did leave it and while he and Harry shrugged it off, Hermione looked up from her book suspiciously but didn't say anything. After double checking the gaze of her friends, she buried herself back into the pages of her book, her nose practically touching the parchment paper.

Avril became obsessed with her search. Every spare moment she was in the library flicking through books on medical magic and odd cures to wizard illnesses. Even Hermione was surprised to find how much time a person could spend in the library; especially when it came to Avril, who was naturally bright and had no need to study and barely ever stepped foot in the library before Christmas. There was one bright side, and that was Avril seemed to have perked up a bit. She no longer burst into tears at any random moment, or stare blankly into a space. Cedric was relieved to find her laughing at the Gryffindor table. It was as if she had found something to hold onto.

It wasn't long before the third Friday and arrived and the first year Gryffindors were preparing themselves for another gruelling lesson with Snape and his could-never-do-wrong Slytherins. Harry and Ron were complaining to each other, whilst Hermione just watched, rolling her eyes every now and then and occasionally glancing at Avril, who had yet again had her face hidden behind a book. Every so often you could see her spoon disappear behind it before returning to the half-empty bowl.

"Well," Snape said, once he'd taken the register. "Over the next few hours I'll be teaching, and you will attempt at getting it all through those thick skulls of yours, about reversing spells using potions and remedies. Then you will attempt at making one. So to begin…"

Usually it took Snape no effort at all to get the class to be silent and looking his way, but the odd student would be known not to actually listen to what he was saying. But he had Avril the moment he said reversing spells. Every word was scribbled down at a frantic speed as though it was vital she could not forget a thing despite her eidetic memory. Draco looked at her blur of a quill in surprise but kept his mouth shut.

Snape talked for about an hour straight before setting them on task. They were to make a basic potion to reverse a simple jinx, which caused boils to sprout all over your face. Naturally, Avril was paired with Draco and the two shared the work load slightly, Avril evidently doing a little more than her dearest cousin.

"So, are you thinking of becoming a potions mistress then?" Draco asked.

Avril frowned. "What?"

"Come on," Draco said. "You never usually take notes. What made you have a change of heart?"

Avril bit her lip. "I'm just interested that's all," she lied. She gently elbowed him. "Can't a pureblood have interests?"

Draco eyed her then smirked. "Only if it's suitable little cousin."

"And what about this?" Avril asked. "Is potions suitable?"

"Pretty much anything to do with magic is suitable," he said. "So, I guess it's your lucky day."

"You do realise I'm older than you as well?" Avril said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm taller. You are my 'little' cousin to me."

Avril just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Draco."

They continued with their gentle banter and so forth all the way up until the end of the lesson. Professor Snape declared their potion adequate and then turned to Neville's.

"What do you call this?" he snarled. Neville cowered beneath the potions master's cold glare. "Never, in all my time of teaching, have I seen someone go so wrong without causing an explosion."

In all fairness, Snape did have a point, despite being mean about it. Even from where Avril was standing, she could see the toxic yellow bubbles protruding and popping out of a gunky greenie yellow slime. Compared to hers and Draco's completely still, deep purple mixture that looked like it had a glass top, it couldn't have been more different.

Once evaluating everyone else's potions, he dismissed them but Avril hung back. She had a few questions to ask first. She told Harry, Hermione and Ron to go on without her and that she'll catch up. She gingerly hung about Snape's desk. He looked up at her.

"What do you want Miss Diggory?" he asked coolly.

Avril blushed. "Can you reverse any spell? Even if it caused effects on both participants."

Snape looked surprised. "Well, just about. Obviously there are some rules that go with it…"

"What type of rules?" Avril said quickly.

"They're quite simple really," Snape said. "For example you cannot reverse any of the three Unforgivable Curses. Especially the Avada Kedavra Curse, but that would be obvious."

Tears were already threatening Avril, as deductive reasoning won over her denial. "Why? How would reversing the killing curse be obvious?"

Snape eyed her suspiciously. "I thought that would be clear. The participants have to be alive."

"Alive?" Avril said, her voice cracking. "So, if one life was given in exchange for the other, it couldn't be reversed?"

"No." Snape sighed. "You're not talking about the ritual your mother used, are you?" She bit her trembling lip. "Avril," he said, his usually harsh voice softer, Avril was almost surprised what with the sudden change of character and the fact he'd just used her first name. "The ritual your mother used only worked because both participants were still alive. The result of it was that your mother died. There is no bringing her back."

 _There is no bringing her back._

Those words echoed in her mind. Her body went cold and her stinging eyes, finally gave in and let the rivers fall in one endless rush. Her single hope had just been snatched away from her. She clutched her stomach and she turned to go, choking on her own sobs but a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Snape's almost pained expression looking down at her.

"Avril, I'm sorry, I really am," he said. "But once someone is gone, they can't come back. Believe me, I know…" What he didn't add was what Avril already suspected; he'd tried.

The sorrow in the potions master's eyes was enough to make Avril realise just how much he understood her pain. And then she did something that even surprised her. She hugged him. To begin with he just stiffened but then he slowly returned it.

Avril sobbed into his robes and Snape did his best to comfort her. He didn't say anything but just let her cry into his robes and kept holding her. They stayed like that for Merlin knows how long; minutes, or even hours. But long enough for Professor Dumbledore to walk in and see the odd sight.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," he said softly, smiling.

The two jumped apart. Avril wiped her now red and puffy eyes, shaking her head.

"No Professor Dumbledore," she said, her voice raw. "I was just leaving."

She walked to the door and sent a small smile towards her teacher, as to say thanks. Professor Snape just nodded back. And then she walked out. Behind her she heard Professor Dumbledore say,

"I'm surprised Severus. I didn't think you to be the comforting type…"

* * *

 **Sigh. I promise, that was the last seriously sad chapter until...I think The Memory of Tom Riddle but don't hold me to that. More Snape, I'm sorry if he's a little OOC but it sort of makes sense to me why, and to you in...I think The Memory of Tom Riddle again, which I shall be deleting promptly as I am nearing the point where it must be re-written; whilst I'm at it I'll delete the two after. No spoiling it for yourselves I guess.**

 **Merlin. I sound slightly insane; apologies for that.**

 **Now, I have questions for you. Or rather, a question.**

 **Do you want Death to become a more prominent character/return later on in the series?**

 **Pretty please answer, I want to know your opinion on the idea- you can even give me Terms and Conditions.**


	10. Call it Quidditch

**Chapter 10- Call it Quidditch**

Avril gave herself one more glance over in the bathroom mirror, trying to determine whether she was satisfied that she had successfully removed all evidence of her meltdown ten minutes prior. She had washed her face with cold water in hope that it would reduce the red puffiness of her eyes, brushed her hair and straightened her robes, hoping that they wouldn't notice. She sighed.

"What do you think?" she asked the mirror. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Not really dear," the mirror responded in its motherly voice. "What do you think Samuel?"

The mirror next to the one she stood before, reflected her critically. "Hmm, I suppose its noticeable if you look close enough."

Avril yet again wondered why they'd allow a male mirror in the girls' bathroom but actual boys were barred from entering- even male portraits couldn't enter. She though it a severe oversight on Dumbledore's part.

"Thanks," she said, shouldering her bag.

"Not at all dear."

"It's not like we have anything else to do," Samuel grumbled as Avril walked out of the bathroom.

Avril really wasn't sure what to think when she found Professor Dumbledore waiting outside the girls' bathroom for her. It was slightly perverted and creepy but then…it was Dumbledore; he's probably done stranger shit than that. The old man in lime green robes and orange stars smiled jovially at her, his blue eyes twinkling incessantly.

"Ah, Miss Diggory," Professor Dumbledore said, falling into step beside her. "I regret that I haven't had time to pass on my condolences about your mother."

Avril gave a tight, forced, smile. "That's okay Professor, I wasn't expecting you to."

"Which makes it all the more unforgiveable," Dumbledore said. "When my own mother passed away, I was given some words of wisdom, would you care to hear them?"

Avril frowned. "Er, sure."

"Bingle-bongle, dingle-dangle, yickety-do, yickety-da, ping-pong, lippy-tappy-too-ta."

Avril paused, blinking. _What?_

"I know," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "It is quite confusing but then so was the man who gave it to me. He was on his 9th face you know."

Avril could have cried with relief as they entered the Great Hall. But she didn't. That was completely counterproductive to what she had just spent that last fifteen minutes doing.

"Ever so sorry Professor," Avril said. "But I think I'm wanted over by Ron."

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore waved her off.

Gratefully, Avril all but ran over to Gryffindor table, sitting down between Ron and Harry, grabbing a bread roll as she did so.

"Why were you with Dumbledore?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food, making everyone in the near proximity struggle to keep down their various meals.

"He was imparting some words of wisdom," Avril shrugged, mentally trying to shake off the sheer befuddlement she had felt whilst talking to the headmaster. Seeing Hermione's excited face, she hastily added, "Don't ask me what they were, I can barely remember them myself."

"Really," Hermione scolded. "When Professor Dumbledore gives you advice, you should at least try to remember it."

"Don't you have an eidetic memory though?" Harry frowned, looking up from his third slice of treacle tart. "How could you have…"

"Harry, I am trying to remove the memory entirely; I have only partially succeeded. By the end of the day, I hope to achieve blocking it completely."

"Why would you want to…"

"So," Avril said abruptly, effectively cutting off Hermione. "Got any more news on Flamel yet?"

.

Harry had just finished telling his friends about Snape's sudden desire in a change of career (he was refereeing the match against Hufflepuff) when the answer to all their problems came in the form of Neville Longbottom jumping through the portrait hole, puffing like a steam train and sporting a nasty graze on his rounded chin.

"Neville? What happened?" Ron asked over the laughter of Gryffindor House.

"M-Malfoy," Neville whimpered. "He was waiting outside the library. He said he wanted someone to practice on."

Avril glowered, pointing her wand at the timid lion, making him cringe back, and cast the counter-curse, thereby freeing Neville's legs. "If you'd excuse me," she snarled. "I have to go and speak to my cousin."

Avril made to storm out of the common room but was pulled back by Hermione, who was spouting off some nonsense about never making it back before curfew and getting into trouble. She eventually calmed down when Neville begged her not to go after Draco.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville," Ron said. "You can't let him walk over you!"

"He's right," Harry said, digging around his robe pockets before pulling out a chocolate frog. "Here," he said, handing it over. "Your worth twelve of Malfoy and don't you forget it."

Neville gave a wavering smile. "Thanks. Do you want the card? I know you collect them."

Harry accepted the card and the quartet watched as their fellow Gryffindor trailed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry looked down at the card, flipping it over.

"Dumbledore again," he said. "He was my first…" The-Boy-Who-Lived gasped. "I found him! Listen to this: _'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work in alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel.'_ "

Before anyone had chance to say anything, Hermione leapt up shouting, "Wait here!" before running up to the girls' dorms at a speed nobody knew she possessed. Avril, Harry and Ron all exchanged a look that had been designed specifically for their bushy haired friend.

The three friends that had been left behind, jumped in unison as a large musty book was slammed onto the poor oak table. Hermione had a sort of wild look in her eyes and a terrifying grin on her face. Avril found it highly disconcerting, more so that Dumbledore waiting outside the toilets for her.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," Hermione ranted, flicking through the pages. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading…"

"Light?" Ron repeated, aghast.

Hermione effectively silenced him with a withering glare, before slamming her hand down on the right page. "See! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Harry, Ron and Avril said blankly.

"Honestly, don't you three read?" Hermione chastised, shoving the book towards them rather violently. "See for yourselves."

A few minutes later, Avril looked up. "So basically, Nicholas Flamel is really, really, old, an opera lover, and him, along with his wife Perrenelle, are in possession of a stone that can turn things into gold and make you immortal."

"Essentially, yes," Hermione agreed.

"No wonder Snape wants it," Harry said, looking a bit dazed. "Anyone would want it."

"The bragging rights," Ron nodded.

Avril hesitated. "About that…I don't think its Snape we have to worry about."

Her three friends all stared at her as though she had just revealed to them that she was pregnant with either Fred or George's (because really, who could tell them apart?) baby.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron asked. "You know what Harry saw, what we saw on Halloween, and what Hermione saw in the match against Slytherin."

Avril still looked sceptical but, "I guess. But I hold bragging rights if its someone else."

.

The Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch Match was soon upon them and Avril found herself unsure of who to support. On one hand, she had Gryffindor, which she was obligated to support out of house pride, and on the other she had Hufflepuff, which she was morally obligated to support because her brother was on the team. She sighed and moaned all morning until Hermione snapped at her to support both and save them all their sanity.

And it was so, that in the crisp morning air, Avril walked with Hermione and Ron out to the Quidditch pitch clasping a Hufflepuff supporting flag and sporting her Gryffindor scarf. All three had their wands with them, though Avril insisted they wouldn't need them, and had been secretly practising the leg-locker curse (inspiration taken from Draco) just in case Snape tried anything funny.

They battled for their seats in the stands, barely able to hear each other over the shouts of their fellow Gryffindors. Snape was already standing in the centre of the pitch, looking thoroughly displeased to be there, broom in hand and a silver whistle around his neck. Silently laughing at the sour potions master, Avril turned her eyes to the teachers' stand.

"Oh good, Dumbledore's here!" Avril cried, throwing her wand in her back pocket, wondering what a certain 'uncle' would say about that. "No-one will try anything with him here."

Ron and Hermione exchanged uncertain glances but put their wands in their pockets, holding themselves awkwardly so that their hands were in the perfect position to delve into the fabrics and snatch up their wands in case anything should happen.

The match was soon underway, and unlike everyone else, Avril didn't cheer, not sure whose name to cheer without seeming biased. It's not like she could say two names in precisely the same moment.

"How long do you think it'll take Potter to fall off his broom this time? Five…maybe ten minutes?"

Avril and Ron spun around to see Draco standing there looking insufferably smug, with his two cronies flanking him.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Or what Weasley? Are you going to set Longbottom on me?" Draco taunted, glancing at Neville who was watching the 'conversation' apprehensively.

"I'm…I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy," Neville said, stuttering at first but ending it with a sense of firm closure.

Avril beamed at the boy whilst Ron said, "You tell him Neville."

"I highly doubt that," Draco sneered. "If brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley." He paused. "No, I don't think that anybody can get as poor as that, not even a Mudblood."

Ron let out a scream of outrage and threw himself at the smirking blonde and after a moment's hesitation Crabbe, Goyle and Neville joined in too, throwing punches as if they were sweets. Avril just let out a long suffering groan.

Now, don't get her wrong, Avril loved a good fight as much as the next person, just not when it's between one of her best friends, friend, two thugs and a cousin who she was just beginning to get on good terms with. This did not do well for those good terms.

"We won!" Hermione shouted behind her. "We won! We've overtaken Slytherin in the lead!"

Avril rolled her eyes, not entirely sure how she could've missed the fight. Sighing, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the brawling party, "Insepario!"

Invisible hands flew in and grabbed the four boys by the scruff of their necks, throwing them apart. Crabbe and Goyle were both sporting nosebleeds, Neville was unconscious, Draco had a nice purple black-eye and Ron had a cut on his lip and another above his eyebrow.

"Is this what a pureblood should get up to?" Avril asked innocently. "Perhaps I should write to Uncle Lucius and ask, maybe Mrs Weasley too, just for a second opinion."

"NO!" Draco and Ron shouted together.

"In that case, Ron, you'll give me the last of your strawberry ladles," Avril said. "And Draco, you'll help me take Neville up to the hospital wing. Understood?"

Both boys nodded fervently, whilst Crabbe and Goyle wandered off, blood still rushing down their faces. Avril wrinkled her nose, sincerely hoping that what she saw of them was all just an act and not a result of inbreeding. She didn't think she could take turning into that.

.

Avril stepped into her common room not expecting a riotous party to be taking place with slightly intoxicated seventh years and a grinning Fred and George milling in and out of the laughing, dancing and shouting crowds. She found she could barely make out The Weird Sisters playing in the background. Despite how hard she tried, she could not stop the grin that formed on her face.

"Avril!" Fred cried, gesturing incessantly for her to walk over even though himself and George were battling to reach her themselves. "How is our favourite first year?"

"Good," Avril said, "Are all Gryffindor parties like this?"

"Nah," George said, "The ones-"

"-when we wind the Quidditch Cup are better," finished Fred. "George and I-"

"-take a trip to Hogsmeade and get more-"

"-alcohol than necessary and enough-"

"-fireworks to blow up-"

"-the common room," Fred said with a maniacal grin that Avril found herself reflecting.

George pressed a bottle of butterbeer into her hand. "Don't tell your brother-"

"-he made us promise not to let you-"

"-drink anything other than pumpkin juice." George grinned, "He said nothing-"

"-about giving you something else-"

"-and it's hardly our fault if we just-"

"-happen to be looking away when you take a sip," Fred finished.

Avril laughed. "He really should learn to be more specific."

"He should," Fred agreed, nodding his head solemnly.

"I mean, he's in our year-"

"-and you're his sister-"

"-it's quite vital for his own health and well-being," George finished.

Avril continued talking to the twins for a bit longer before drifting off and eventually getting pulled onto the dance floor by Seamus, who had gotten shamelessly drunk on his Irish liquor that his brother sent him each month. She briefly wondered what Cedric would say if he could see her now. Probably just sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, before confiscating her butterbeer and walking away.

"Hey! Avril!" Ron called, fighting his way to the dance floor where Avril was still dancing with Seamus. She had to admit, the boy could dance, but so could she, and together they were quite simply showing up everyone else.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Avril asked, laughing as Seamus spun her around.

"We need to talk to you," Ron said, grinning at the sight before him; recognising teasing material when he saw it. "It's about you-know-what."

Avril groaned. "Seamus, I have to go."

"Nay fair maiden!" Seamus cried, his words slurred. "Who else am I to dance with?"

"Lest I sure Lavender would love to dance," Avril said. "I am not restful. I must bid thee farewell mine knight."

With these words, Avril twirled away, dragging Ron with her, quite pleased that she hadn't lost the skill of speaking the words of Shakespeare. Harry and Hermione were waiting by the portrait hole, being accosted by Lee Jordan, who was trying to sell them something. Looking visibly relieved, Harry and Hermione quickly used Ron and Avril as their escape and darted out of the common room, choosing to take up residency in an empty classroom.

"Well?" Avril demanded. "What was so important that you felt the need to drag me away from a perfectly good party?"

"Well…" Hermione started but then her eyes narrowed on the bottle of butterbeer. "Were you drinking?!" She shrieked.

Avril winced. "No. It's butterbeer; they sell it to third years on Hogsmeade trips so I highly doubt its alcoholic. Besides, you should see Seamus."

Hermione relaxed a little before prompting Harry, who in turn revealed his story about his pastime as a stalker and how he followed Snape and Quirrel to the Forbidden Forest. By the time he had finished, Ron looked triumphant.

"See!" Ron cried. "Now you have to believe its Snape!"

"I still don't think its Snape," Avril said. "I mean, Harry didn't even hear the whole conversation, did he?"

"Deny it all you like," Ron said. "It's Snape and you know it."

Avril rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to the party now?"

The party went on into the early hours of the morning, and not even Professor McGonagall complained. Of course, somebody had to be the killjoy, and so Percy sent the whole house packing at 3 o'clock using the pathetic foreign concept of 'sleep's as a way to pass his authority.

.

Weeks passed and in those weeks the four got into the bad habit of standing outside the door, ear pressed flat, listening for Fluffy every now and then. And, much to Avril's amusement, Harry and Ron had grown quite defensive of Professor Quirrel, and could be seen sending him reassuring smiles daily.

In other news, the teachers had begun piling them up with homework more than ever in the excuse that, the far-away exams, were looming ahead. Unfortunately for them, Hermione was in much the same mind-set and had taken to colour-coding her notes and drawing up study time-tables. This wouldn't've bothered Avril, if it wasn't for the fact she was pestering them to do the same.

"Come on Hermione," Ron whined. "The exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."

"Yeah, but we're not hundreds of years old," Harry pointed out.

"Besides," Avril added smugly. "Eidetic memory, remember? I don't _need_ to revise."

The disagreeing trio were then silenced by Hermione's withering glare, and quickly turned back to their homework. If looks could kill…

One Saturday afternoon, the quartet were sitting in the library puzzling over a particularly obscure demand they had received from Snape the day before. None of them could make heads or tails of it and sat there frowning at their slips of parchment, confusion written on their faces. After about half-an-hour, Avril had had enough.

"That's it," she declared as loudly as she dared, not wanting to receive the wrath of Madam Pince. "I'm just going to ask him."

Before any of her friends could anything, she upped and left, striding towards the dungeons with such a determined look about her, students tripped over themselves, trying to get out of her way as clearly she was not going to get out of theirs. Coming to a halt before the potions master's office, she wrapped her knuckles on the dark oak. The door slowly opened, and taking it as an invitation, Avril walked in.

Snape looked up from the essays he was marking and raised an eyebrow. "What can I do for you Miss Avril?"

A small smile almost made its way onto her face- he had remembered her request. "Can you explain this, please?" she asked, holding up the slip of parchment. "It may as well be written in Ancient Greek- "-She paused, frowning at herself. "No, I can read that- It may as well be written in Mandarin for all the sense it makes."

The potions master smirked at the exaggeration and gestured for her to sit down. Doing as she was told, she handed over the slip and waited impatiently for her teacher to read it.

"It appears," Professor Snape said slowly, "That I have given you my N.E.W.T.s class's homework. You needn't do it; I shall simply set more next time."

Avril shifted uncomfortably. "Could you…could you still explain it to me?"

Smirking in amusement, he nodded and asked, "Tell me, what do you know of the Polyjuice Potion?"

.

Avril returned to the library an hour later where her friends appeared to be questioning Hagrid, and judging from the guilty look on his face, it was something interesting. Slipping up behind him, she plucked the heavy tome out of his hands, turning it over so that she could read the title.

"And Amateur's Guide to Dragon Keeping?" she read aloud, frowning. Avril paused. "Hagrid, what do you want with this?"

"Just interested," Hagrid grunted, taking the book back. He looked back at the trio she had left behind and said, "Come down ter see me after dinner. Yeh'll get yer answers 'en."

Avril's eyes followed the giant gamekeeper as he disappeared behind the shelves before snapping back to her friends. "He's so up to something."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded in agreement.

.

The sun was already beginning to dip into the horizon by the time dinner came finished. The four Gryffindors walked out into the cool evening air, bathed in the dying light as they made their way to the edge of the forest where they would find Hagrid's hut. Smoke was swirling out of the chimney and the curtains were drawn but the friends could still see the windows were aglow with warm light.

They stepped up to the large wooden door, knocking loudly. Bustling could be heard inside and then the rosy-cheeked face of Hagrid appeared in the doorframe.

"Come in, come in," he ushered.

A wave of raw heat washed over them as they crossed the threshold; Avril immediately discarding her cloak, stripping down to her white shirt and school skirt. As her friends sat down around her, her eyes narrowed in on Hagrid. The gamekeeper was shuffling from one foot to another and looked extremely nervous.

"You are so up to something," she muttered.

.

The quartet, after wheedling information out of their large friend and somehow becoming accessories to illegal dragon rearing, settled into a rather hectic routine, which involved taking it in turned to the check the third floor and visiting Hagrid's unhatched egg; often babysitting as the gamekeeper still had his duties to adhere to.

"I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron would sigh each evening as they tried in vain to make a dent in their mountain of homework.

"Boring," Avril would always respond and then they would all turn back to their essays and mutter profanities under their breaths; though Hermione would always deny it.

One morning, their dreary routine of an extra complicated version of Cluedo upped its stakes in the form of Harry's owl, Hedwig, entering breakfast, carrying a note addressed to her said owner. Absently feeding the snowy owl some bacon, The-Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die read the not before looking up and leaning forward.

"It's from Hagrid. He says it hatching."

Immediately, Ron and Avril wanted to ditch Herbology and go straight to Hagrid's hut, to which Hermione went up in arms.

"Absolutely not," she snapped.

Ron cowered down instantly under her frightening gaze but Avril had been raised by a Black; she was not so easily cowed.

"But Hermione," Avril whined. "Plants aren't nearly as exciting as partaking in breaking the law."

Without saying a word, the bookworm smoothly stood up and strolled over to the Hufflepuff table, heading straight towards Cedric Diggory. Moments later she returned with him in tow; Avril found herself suddenly higher than her friends as Cedric distribute himself beneath her.

"Cedric, would you please tell your sister that she cannot miss Herbology," Hermione ordered calmly.

The Hufflepuff blinked. "Avril, you cannot miss Herbology."

Avril did not pout. She didn't. "You would agree with me if you knew why."

To this, Cedric simply raised an expectant eyebrow.

After silently asking her friends for the go ahead, she leant up and whispered into her older brother's ear, "Hagrid has a dragon's egg and he says its hatching."

Cedric looked contemplative for a while, before setting his features into a firm mask. "Absolutely not. If you miss Herbology, not only will you get into trouble with Professor Sprout, but with me, and that is nothing compared to what Hagrid's going to be in…" He trailed off, catching sight of a certain blonde cousin of his.

Realising he had been spotted loitering, Draco quickly ran off to the Slytherin table, leaving the conspirators to give each other nervous glances.

.

Avril sulked all the way to Herbology, refusing to speak to the bookworm of the group; feeling rather miffed that Hermione had, had the audacity to bring her brother into it, who, as everyone seemed to know, was the only person she actually listened to. Hermione was fine with this, as she felt she had successfully completed her moral obligation of forcing Avril to go the Herbology, which the petite girl also sulked through.

The second Herbology let out, Avril was sprinting across the grounds like a shot; destination: Hagrid's hut/personal sauna, whichever it was nowadays. Ron was hot on her heels, and after a moment to roll their eyes, Harry and Hermione chased after the group's other half. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out," he whispered, ushering them inside.

The large egg was lying on the table for all to see. There were deep cracks in it and something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise breaking the awed silence. Drawing up chairs, they all observed with bated breath.

All at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg split open; a baby dragon tumbling out onto the wooden table. It wasn't exactly pretty- more of a lizard with wings, bulbous orange eyes and looked as though it'd been dropped in a vat of PVA glue- but Hagrid gushed over it all the same.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached a hand to pet it; the dragon had other ideas and snapped at what it probably though a good meal, revealing pointed fangs that strongly reminded Avril of toothpicks; a muggle invention Hermione had explained to her a few weeks ago. "Bless him," Hagrid cooed. "He knows his mummy."

"Er, Hagrid, you do know you're a guy right?" Avril said, looking at the besotted man weirdly.

Hagrid was about to respond, when the colour suddenly drained from his face. He leapt to his feet, taking three huge strides towards the window.

"What's wrong?" Ron frowned.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains. It's a kid- he's running back ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at that distance, the level of hair care was unmistakeable.

"It's Malfoy," he said grimly.

There was a moment of silence, during which Avril scowled.

"Well, shit."

.

Something about the knowing smirk on Draco's face unnerved the four Gryffindors during the next week; Avril particularly as she had been faced with that smirk far too often in her life.

"There's only one thing for it," Hermione said as they walked to Transfiguration. "Avril has to talk to him."

The look of complete and utter horror on Avril's face was a moment of true appreciation to the sheer skills in manipulating one's facial structure. "Talk to him?" she squeaked.

"Yes."

"But- but that means begging," Avril said, the revulsion evident in her voice. " _Begging_ Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well you better get on your knees and pray to the prat," she snapped. "Hagrid and ourselves could be sent to prison for this."

Swallowing hard, Avril just nodded meekly. Someone up there really had it in for her.

* * *

 **A/N- As you can see, hiatus is over, but its not because I'm not going to update until I have gotten at least 2 chapters into The Memory of Tom Riddle. The only reason this is up was because I wrote it mid-January and only finished typing it up today. Hope you all have a wonderful end of February,**

 **-HazelVex**


	11. Amongst Slytherins

**CHAPTER 11- AMONGST THE SNAKES**

If you couldn't arrange a solar eclipse to darken your day, there was always Potions with obnoxious first-year Gryffindors. That was the general outlook Severus Snape had on teaching at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sourly accepting the double-lesson, the potions master glared over his goblet of spiked pumpkin juice; obsidian eyes watched his Slytherins before flickering over to Avril Diggory and then returning to the snakes and their underhand battles for dominance. He did not miss the power plays at breakfast.

His glare turned curious as Draco Malfoy, his godson, stood and walked across the Great Hall with the usual confident gait, towards the Gryffindor table. The blonde stopped for Potter and his gang, looking only at Avril- saying something that made her sigh and stand up, abandoning her half-eaten porridge. She shouldered her satchel and followed the Malfoy heir across to the Slytherin table where she was then strategically positioned between her cousin and Blaise Zambini.

The change that washed over the Gryffindor would've shocked anyone else, but Severus had watched her enough to not be surprised at the sudden perfect posture, her already graceful walk become lighter, and a guarded but pleasant mask fitting itself onto the porcelain features. It wasn't the first time, Severus wondered why the girl was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. She was the epitome of her father, though her mother still had ingrained roots into the girl's personality.

Severus continued to study as she was introduced to the Slytherins in close proximity, and then as Marcus Flint walked over and introduced himself. Every Slytherin knew that Marcus Flint held the power within the house- being the Slytherin King, with his court tight knit. Avril seemed to recognise this, whether it was through her own initiative or Draco's previous conversations with her. The Slytherin King walked away with a pleased, appreciative look on his face, and thoughtful glint in his eyes.

He wasn't the only one musing on the Gryffindor in enemy territory, and the students certainly weren't alone. Minerva, who sat beside him, was watching her cub with intense worry in her eyes, and Albus looked ready to have palpitations at the sight of his golden Gryffindors interacting civilly with the Slytherins. He fought the urge to sneer at the old fool. The walking fashion crime claimed to wish for house unity, but the Slytherins were always last to be thought of, last to be praised, always last behind the other houses.

Finishing his breakfast, he swept out of the Great Hall, musing on what he'd observed. As he descended into the dungeons, he was forced to return his thoughts to the matter before him. First year Gryffindors' potions class.

He scowled.

.

The deal Avril had gotten when she begged Draco to save not only her hide, but Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Hagrid's as well, was that she was to spend a week in the company of Slytherins and under his rule. Taking what she could, she accepted, before escaping to Gryffindor Tower to nurse her pride, whilst Draco gloated all the way down to the dungeons, a plan in his mind.

The following morning was a Friday, and so Avril would, conveniently for her, be spending the entire day with the Slytherins, as they had double-potions first thing and then a free afternoon. She had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Draco had strolled towards her, snatching her away from the lions and placing her in a very specific seat at the Slytherin table. She wasn't stupid- she saw a hierarchy when she saw one, and the ways he was placed told the other snakes very clearly; she was under Draco's protection.

Blaise Zambini was one of the few she had never met in passing before Hogwarts, and yet she felt so much more comfortable around the fairly relaxed snake than many of those she had. He had dark, chocolate brown hair that swept in a fringe across his forehead and mostly short cropped at the side. His eyes were a magnificent gleaming green that reminded Avril of her Lestrange relatives. His skin was pale, despite its obvious olive descent, like all Slytherins', but had a tanned tinge to it that gave off the impression he was still alive. Height wise, he was roughly the same as Draco, and he was built fairly evenly- not too skinny and not too scrawny. He was someone that Avril suppose Lavender and Parvati called 'fit'.

Pansy Parkinson, a girl who's only let down feature was the squished nose, was someone she had met briefly at various balls and galas she had been dragged along to on the rare nights her mother had won the argument against Amos. Pansy had a mean streak that could be rather cruel at times, though once you were friends she was fiercely protective and would tear down anyone who so much as _looked_ wrong at you. Avril supposed she could've been a Hufflepuff if it wasn't for the cruel streak.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle was not as dim-witted as they made out to be, and it was clear to Avril that their hearts were in the right place, even if they were somewhat violent and slow in their reactions to things. The two meaty boys were quite happy to be silent, and only really spoke when they either thought they had something worthy of input, or were asked a question.

Theodore Nott was also quiet, though the intelligent spark behind his blue eyes showed the vast difference, as well as his lithe frame. He had mousey brown hair that wasn't styled in any particular way, as though he only cared enough to comb it. Pale, aristocratic features that were softened slightly by the genes of another parent or grandparent, and a sense of familiarity that she always felt around him. There was also a mischievous look that flashed across his eyes every once in a while, proving that he wasn't entirely the good, studious boy he first appeared.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies were two pretty blondes from notoriously neutral families. They kept to themselves somewhat, only engaging each other and occasionally Millicent Bulstrode who was physically the love child of Prima Parkinson and Howard Crabbe. Avril wasn't especially interested into the three, and so didn't attempt to drag them into conversation.

And finally, there was Marcus Flint- the Slytherin King. He ruled Slytherin, and she hadn't needed Draco to tell her so previously to know. He was Quidditch Captain and quite the force to be reckoned with. What he said, went and if you argued then so Merlin help you. He was, upon first thoughts, in possession of a healthy sense of humour to balance out the slave-driver thing he had going on. She thought she made a good impression.

It was almost relaxing, in a way, being with the snakes.

"Mother wants you to write more," Draco said absently as she timed the stewing bats wings. He glanced at her briefly, "She told me to tell you that."

"Of course she did, we haven't spoken since Christmas, and I'm her favourite niece," before, "Add the eye of newt and stir anti-clockwise for three turns."

Draco did as his timer instructed, "You're her only niece."

"That isn't disowned."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Her only niece that isn't disowned. It's not like Andromeda will let Nymphadora anywhere near our family anymore."

Avril sighed, slicing the knotgrass into strips, "She wants nothing to do with any of us."

Draco sniffed. "As if we'd have anything to do with her- the scandal she caused when she broke her marriage contract. Mother told me it took months for the Head of the Family to mend ties with the Rosiers after that; blood feuds were threatened, social destruction… It was appalling."

Avril couldn't help but nod in agreement. She had been told also of just what had gone down when Andromeda had eloped with a muggleborn; the blood status problem would've eventually been forgiven, but the insult she caused to both families wasn't. And abandoning her younger sisters… She sighed- there was little point reminiscing over a period of time she wasn't even alive for. Andromeda had made her decision.

Potions passed in easy conversation and the usual perfect brewing that she and Draco always managed in the lessons- both being gifted in the subject. Lunch came and went also, and Avril again ate at the Slytherin table and she could easily predict eating amongst the snakes for the entirety of the week during her agreement with Draco. And then before she knew it, the afternoon and dinner had passed in a whirlwind of educating comments on pureblood society and snarky conversation that put her wits to the test. She left the snakes with her mind whirring...

"You look dazed," Hermione commented.

"You look tired," Avril countered. "Have you been studying? I didn't see any of you out on the grounds."

"Half the time at Hagrid's, half the time doing homework," Hermione replied, "We just about managed to convince him to give Norbert up to Charlie."

The previous day, Harry had had an epiphany that involved contacting Charlie, Ron's older brother who worked on a dragon reserve in Romania, to help them smuggle Norbert out to the reserve so that the dragon was happy and safe, and Hagrid's hut wasn't burnt to the ground.

"We explained why you weren't there," Harry said. "Hagrid was touched you would put yourself through such torment for him."

"Yeah well, it was going to happen with one blackmail or another," Avril said. "It isn't really _that_ bad."

Ron choked on air. "Blimey- they must be brainwashing you. First Snape and then the rest of them."

Avril rolled her eyes. "Let's not get into this conversation. I'm tired and have a Transfiguration essay to complete- I can't believe McGonagall assigned me an extra foot just because I swore…"

.

Avril flopped into an armchair before the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room. She'd just three more days to go before she was free from Draco's influence. To speak the truth, she enjoyed most parts. For example, she loved laughing with Blaise, Pansy, Draco and a few others. She was certain she was a bad influence on them because they'd all loosened up considerably since she began her 'training' but they still kept their snobbish prospects so that was proof she couldn't have it all. But then they influenced her in turn, and she found herself relaxing into that part of her more…

"It bit me!"

Avril turned her head slightly to see Harry, Hermione and Ron walking into the common room. Judging by what Ron had just said, they'd been visiting Hagrid and Norbert. Babysitting that dragon was _not_ something she missed doing.

"I tell you- I won't be able to hold a quill for a week!" Ron exclaimed to the common room. "Honestly, that thing is a bloody menace- and dangerous at that. But the way Hagrid keeps going on about him you'd think he was a fluffy bunny surrounded by chocolate frogs and rainbows!"

Avril smirked. "Maybe there _are_ bright sides to this deal."

"I'd rather be bit by that thing any day then spend a week with the Slytherins," Ron said loudly.

"Just sit down," Avril scolded. "You'll annoy Percy- already he's taken points of Neville for sneezing. He's rather irritable at the moment."

"He's irritable all the time," Harry pointed out.

"And to think," Ron said, sitting down in the armchair opposite. "I'm related to him."

"So, are you still going ahead with the plan?" Avril asked. "Got all the nitty-gritty stuff sorted?"

Hermione nodded. "We decided it'll best if only three of us go. Four _plus_ a dragon won't fit under the cloak."

"You guys can go," Avril said. "The day we get rid of him is my last day with having to put up with Slytherins- it'd be easier."

Harry looked relieved. "Phew. We were afraid you'd throw a fit or something at that."

Avril raised an eyebrow. "I have you know Potter, I have _far_ better things to be doing then smuggling a dragon." Her three friends just looked at her. Avril just shrugged. "Besides, I'm so far behind on homework I need the time."

It was settled- but with a hitch.

By the next morning, Ron's hand had swollen to twice the size it was the night before. Ron wasn't sure if it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey- could she recognise a dragon bite? But during lunch, Avril forced him. It had turned an ugly shade of green and oozing some strange form of pus. It was quite off putting when one was trying to eat- even from the other side of the Great Hall.

"Avril? Avril!"

Avril snapped out of her daze and looked up at Blaise. "Hmmm? Yes, what is it?"

"An owl's been waiting for you for about five minutes," Blaise said.

Avril looked down at table in front of her. "Oh." She untied the letter, recognising her aunt's neat loopy handwriting. She tucked it into her robe pocket before turning back to the Italian-English Slytherin sitting in front of her. "What were we talking about again?"

Blaise sighed. "Courting. We were talking about courting. Perhaps we should have a break?"

Avril nodded.

They walked out of the empty Great Hall and into the sunshine outside. Students were sprawled out across the grounds, a hundred books at their sides- desperately trying to study for the upcoming exams; especially those with OWLs and NEWTs to complete…or just Ravenclaws in general.

"Avril!" a familiar voice bellowed. "Avril!"

Avril turned to see Hagrid stomping towards her. He looked considerably different to when Avril had last seen him. For starters his beard was at least two inches shorter with singed edges, his bushy eyebrows had all but disappeared and he had a nasty burn on his cheekbone. It seemed Norbert had grown no less violent in the short time since she had last seen the baby dragon.

"Hiya Hagrid," Avril smiled. "How's the…. new pet coming along?"

Hagrid beamed. "Oh, he's good as gold he is. Yer should come and see him sometime."

"Can't," Avril said apologetically. She gestured towards Blaise. "I've been making new acquaintances."

Hagrid looked the Slytherin over. "Nice ter meet yer…?"

"Blaise, Blaise Zambini," Blaise said quickly.

"Yer better be treatin' her right," Hagrid said, his tone turning stern. "Avril's a good girl- don't deserve to be hurt or messed around like that."

Avril's face went just as red as Blaise's.

"What?" she choked. "Hagrid- it's nothing like that. We're friends!" Her voice was unbelievably high and she practically squeaked the last bit out.

Now it was Hagrid's turn to blush. "Oh. Right. Well, see yer later then."

Hagrid trudged away, down to his hut. And slowly, the two's blushes faded back to the original cream colour their skin usually was.

"Um, sorry about that," Avril said.

"No, it's okay," Blaise said quickly. "It was quite an insight."

"On what?" Avril frowned.

"Your friends, your life," Blaise said. "Besides from what Draco's told me, and what I've gathered over the past few days- I know very little about you. You don't exactly giveaway much."

"Oh," Avril said. She smiled. "All you had to do was ask."

Blaise smiled. "Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

Avril thought about it for a moment. "Green," she said finally. "Not like any random green, but more like emerald green. Or even the colour of grass during the summer. What's yours?"

"Silver," he said.

"Like the colour of sickles?" Avril teased.

"No. More like moonlight silver," Blaise said. "That kind of silver." There was a pause. "You have it in your eyes you know- amongst the blues and blacks and greens."

Avril blushed.

For a moment they looked out across the lake. The sun was dipping into the waters, illuminating the giant squid who was lazily soaking up the last of the sun's rays.

"We should probably get back," Blaise said. "Draco would kill me if I got you into trouble for staying out after curfew."

.

The following days passed quite quickly and it was only a few hours until Operation Get Rid of Norbert was put into action. Or at least, that's what Avril called it. It was still growing on the other the three.

Avril walked into the common room, looking rather proud of herself. She'd made it! A whole week with the Slytherins, and Slytherins alone, was over. She hadn't started any blood feuds, insulted any heirs to political players… Not to mention she had Draco's promise under her belt. Or as his exact words were,

"I promise not to tell anyone about Hagrid's dragon unless it is to save my own skin."

Avril knew that was as good as she was going to get so she beamed, surprised her cousin with a hug and flew up to the plush golds and crimsons of the Gryffindor common room. Which was where she was sat now; curled up in a large armchair before the fire.

"Done it?" Ron asked. He'd just escaped the hospital wing despite his hand still being immobile.

"Yep," Avril said. "Have Harry and Hermione gone already?"

"No. They're just packing stuff with Hagrid. They should be back soon."

Sure enough, no sooner had Ron finished his sentence a rather flustered Harry and Hermione walked into the common room. Their cheeks were flushed pink and Hermione's hair had gone frizzy due to what was probably humidity. Avril bit back a laugh, the corners of her mouth twitching as she bit heavily down onto her lip.

The four of them sat themselves into chairs around a table in the corner, pulling out their homework- soon, reluctantly, beginning to scribble away at their various essays, as they spoke in hushed tones about the plan for that night.

"So, me and Harry are going to collect Norbert at eleven," Hermione whispered. "And take him up to the Astronomy tower. Once we've got him safely on his way with Charlie's friends, we'll come back and said Hagrid an owl saying everything's done. Harry's got Hedwig in the dormitory."

Avril nodded. "We shouldn't have any problems with Draco anymore. But if he does say something, it's probably to save his own skin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, and the four of them waited impatiently for eleven. By the time it did arrive they'd all somehow finished their homework in the madness that was impatience and anticipation. Avril was rather pleased because that meant her Saturday was free and she could spend the day relaxing in the sun trying to be rid of her ghostly look and _not_ doing homework inside, accentuating her ghostly features.

The moment Harry and Hermione left to complete the whole operation, Avril and Ron jumped seats and sat down in the armchairs before the fire. Avril dug around in her robe pockets to see if she had any sweets left to keep them from falling asleep but instead pulled out an envelope of parchment. It was her aunt's letter- she'd forgotten to read it. She hurriedly pulled the folded slip out of the envelope and began to read.

 _Dearest Avril,_

 _I am pleased you have heeded Draco's advice and finally wrote to me- I do so miss you when you are gone. Being my only niece, I enjoy your company and conversation a great deal._

 _I admit that I was surprised at some of the questions included in your last letter, and I dare say you would give Cedric a heart attack with some of them, the poor boy is so protective of you. I will not answer them in a letter, for I feel that my answers would only leave you with more questions, so perhaps you and I shall talk over lunch during the summer holidays?_

 _Lucius and I also wish to congratulate your success in your classes- Severus (Professor Snape as you no doubt know him), is Draco's godfather and answered our questions on your progress also. I know your mother would be so, very proud of you, my niece._

 _Your loving aunt,_

 _Narcissa._

Avril smiled, tears pricking her eyes just slightly, causing Ron to look at her curiously.

"Who's that from?" he asked.

"Draco's mother," she said airily, inwardly smirking at the reaction she knew she would receive.

Ron looked horrified. "What are you doing writing to Malfoy's mum?"

"She's my aunt Ronald," Avril sighed. "Well, second cousin if we're being picky, but Cedric and I just call her Aunt."

This did not stop Ron looking horrified.

Avril rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it Ronald. I'm related to most of the Slytherins- you would be too if every house that is related by blood to your family hadn't renounced you."

It was official. Ron looked like he was about to pass out- as though he couldn't think of anything worse than to be related to a Slytherin. At least close enough, you could trace it back without getting too much of a headache. He didn't even acknowledge the 'disowned' part of her revelation. Then a look of realisation appeared on his face and he frowned, demanding,

"What do you mean 'renounced'?"

Avril just laughed.

* * *

 **A/N- Apologies this chapter took two months to edit but I have re-written it three times over in that time, as well as lacking all motivation to actually get much further than half-way.**

 **Only one or two chapters left and then I'll be revising/re-writing The Memory of Tom Riddle.**

 **Also- HA vegetable asguardian or whatever your username is- I beat your challenge!**

 **-HazelVex**


	12. The Trapdoor

**CHAPTER 12: THE TRAPDOOR**

In years to come, Avril would look back and find herself unable to remember how she got herself through exams when she half-expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door, waving a wand, and screaming the more merciful unforgiveable at her best friend. Yet the days crept by, painfully slow and uneventful, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and growling behind the locked door. There could also be no doubt that Draco was layering on the pressure to get top marks in said exams, and that he would most likely be dead before the end of the week at the rate he was going.

"Remember," he said, looming above her at now four inches, "You _must_ do well in these exams- it is mandatory that you are in at least the top 20 with your blood and social status. You are a Malfoy."

"Diggory, I'm a Diggory," she corrected, wondering if the stress was perhaps getting to her cousin.

His eyes narrowed. "Malfoy. As you are my mother's goddaughter and of Black descent, in the case of my death and my parents having no other heirs, or my father any godchildren, you are set to inherit the estate and all its assets. You _must_ do well."

Avril hadn't been sure how to take this and gladly accepted the excuse of potions' ending to run away from the conversation entirely.

It was stifling hot as the summer drew nearer- though not in the dungeons- particularly in the large, mostly unused classrooms that was brought into action once a year for the written exams to take place. New Anti-Cheating Charmed Quills had been handed to them to prevent all those foolish enough to copy, and those who had smeared the answers in ink across their skin beforehand. Upon discovering this prevention, many people had then taken to glaring at Avril for her eidetic memory at random intervals in their study periods.

They had practical exams as well, where they were called in one by one to attempt at performing the perfect spell for whichever's subject exam they were being tormented with at the time. Professor Snape had made them all particularly nervous as they stood alone at spaced desks and desperately tried to remember how to brew a Forgetfulness Potion. The irony had not been lost on Avril at the time, as she watched, fascinated, at the various states of exasperation and frustration her classmates were in.

Avril knew she'd passed every exam she'd completed, so wasn't left bemoaning over the odd mistake or forgetting of a full stop like Hermione was. Each spell she had performed had worked immaculately first time round, and in the case of Professors Flitwick (who was pleased with her progress in charms) and McGonagall earned her a small smile. She had finished her written exams at least half-an-hour before everyone else, giving her time to go back through it and correct grammar and punctuation, as well as adding little footnotes to the mini-essays that may hold vital information to get her a higher grade. As for brewing the Forgetfulness Potion, Snape had told her so with the hardly noticeable nod of approval he had given, upon analysing her cauldron.

"How goes your exams?" a smooth, accent tainted voice said behind her.

Avril turned, pausing mid-corridor. "Boring, but otherwise pretty good. And you?"

Blaise adopted a suffering expression, "Dreadful- I'm sure I failed our History of Magic exam, and my snuffbox still had a fluffy tail. You should've _seen_ the look Professor McGonagall gave me."

The corners of her mouth twitched, "You should've just said you'd thought it added to the decoration."

Blaise smirked, "How are you _not_ in Slytherin?"

Avril didn't say anything.

Not that she would've had much time to come up with an answer for the snake, as Ron chose that moment to rudely interrupt by knocking Blaise's elbow to get to her person. He scowled at the Slytherin, before pointedly ignoring him, and Avril briefly flailed at the sheer amount of ignorance to etiquette, or at least basic manners.

"Come on," he said, seemingly trying very hard not to growl, "Our exam is starting."

Sending an apologetic smile to Blaise, she left with the redhead; only turning on him the second they were out of earshot of the Slytherin.

"Did you have to be such an ass?" she demanded.

Ron glared at her, irritation in his eyes. "He's a Slytherin! And a _Death Eater_! And with all the points Harry, Hermione and Neville lost we're at war worse than ever! You're fraternising with the enemy!"

A very cold look surpassed the anger on her delicate features, and she said icily, "I'm _what_?"

For a moment Ron faltered, before rising to new levels of idiocy with his anger. "It was different when you were with Malfoy! It was Hagrid- but now there's no excuse! The Slytherins are evil."

Avril whirled on her friend, an eerie look clouding her eyes, as magic began to tingle at her fingertips. "Why?" she asked, "Because they're _Dark_? Not all of them are. Because they're parents were Death Eaters? They're not their parents."

Ron opened his mouth, but she ploughed on,

"You need to get it through your thick skull Ronald Weasley, that Dark doesn't equate to evil, and neither does Slytherin. They're kids just like you and me." She took a short breath before asking, "What would you do if I was Dark? Huh?"

Ron looked confused. "But you're not. You're in Gryffindor- the Hat wouldn't put you here if you were Dark."

Avril got her answer.

.

The exam passed so slowly, Avril was quite sure she had become a ghost without realising, just like Professor Binns- the teacher overseeing them at the time. The classroom was hot and stuffy, and she spent the spare time in the hour watching dust particles dance lazily in the rays of sunlight shattering the large arched windows. During this time, she also calmed down, and pushed the conversation with Ron away- choosing not to think about it. She sometimes wished she lived in the same black and white world as the youngest male Weasley did.

When Professor Binns announced the end of the exam, collecting in the rolls of parchment, the rest of the class cheered at the mark of the end of exams. Avril merely smiled- not finding it within her to be so cheerful at present. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs fled the exam room in their masses- each desperate to get to the outside world and for once enjoy the fair weather they had been blessed with all week but unable to enjoy thanks to the curse the teachers inflicted upon them.

"That was far easier than I thought it'd be," Hermione said, as they joined the students flocking to the sunny grounds, "I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Avril rolled her eyes, "Please- talk about something else! Exams are over."

Hermione, for some unknown reason to the group, liked going through their exam papers afterwards, but Harry and Ron complained it made them feel ill, and Avril thought it a waste of energy delving into her exact answers, so the bookworm quickly shut up, and didn't mention them again once, as they wandered down to the lake and flopped under the shade of the tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of the Giant Squid, which was basking in the warm of the shallows. The four Gryffindors watched them, talking half-heartedly about what they planned to for the summer holidays, or were until Harry interrupted them with his usual doom and gloom.

The-Boy-Who-Lived jumped to his feet, startling his friends.

"Where're you going?" mumbled Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought," Harry said. He had gone completely white, rivalling Avril on pale skin. "We've got to go and see Hagrid. Now."

"Why?" Avril frowned, as she chased after her friend.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said, scrambling up the grassy slope, "That what Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have a dragon's egg in his pocket? I mean how many people wander around with illegal dragon's eggs? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think?" He gave a frustrated sound, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you on about?" Ron said, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, didn't answer.

Avril suspected she knew what Harry was thinking.

Hagrid sat in an armchair outside of his house, his trousers and sleeves rolled up as he shelled peas into a large bowl, enjoying the sunshine whilst it lasted. He looked up happily as they neared, smiling.

"Hullo," he said cheerfully, "Finished yer exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes please," Avril said, but Harry cut across her.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something." The gamekeeper frowned and leaned forward slightly, sensing the desperation in Harry's voice. "You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with, look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid, looking thoughtful," He wouldn't take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them looked stunned and he raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual. Yeh get a lot of funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face- he kept his hood up."

Avril glanced nervously at Harry, understanding just what the commotion was about. "What did you talk to him about?" she asked, "Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid frowning, struggling to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, and I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him, and I said that what I'd always wanted was a dragon…and then I can't remember too well, 'cause he kept buying me drinks… Let's see, yeah, then he said he had a dragon egg and we could play card for it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it. He didn't want it going to any old home, see. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Of course he seemed interested in Fluffy," Hagrid said, looking surprised. "How many three-headed dogs do you come across- even at Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if yeh know how to calm him down- just play him a bit of music and he'll go straight off ter sleep."

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn't have told yeh that!" he blurted, "Forget I said it! Hey- where're you going?"

Avril, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all, until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, having no idea where they should head. It suddenly seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds, and their ignorant bliss.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry, "Hagrid told the stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak. It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk- I just hope Dumbledore will believe us. Firenze might back us up, if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if to see as sign to point them in the right direction. They'd never been told where Dumbledore lived, and none of them had been sent to seem him. In fact, unless you counted Avril's disconcerting talk earlier in the year, they hadn't spoken to him at all.

"We'll just have to…." Avril began, but suddenly a voice ran out across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books in her arms, and her face stern, as well as suspicious.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione stated bluntly.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, " _Why_?"

Harry was just about to say something, but Avril kicked him in the back of his leg- not seeing anything good coming out of his mouth.

"Professor, it's about what's hidden in the school," Avril said cautiously, then added quietly. "About the Philosopher's Stone."

Whatever the Head of Gryffindor had expected, it was not that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't make to pick them up, instead choosing to gape at them openly.

"How do you know?" she spluttered.

"It's not important," Avril brushed aside, "Professor- we really need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"He's, he's had a summons to the Ministry of Magic," Professor McGonagall said slowly, eyeing her four students, "He won't be back until tomorrow."

"Professor we think- we know; someone is about to steal it!" Harry cried.

Professor McGonagall seemed to pull herself together, and said firmly, "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assure, no-one can possibly steal it; it's too well protected."

Avril thought this a rather foolish thing to think, and apparently Harry did too as he tried to protest,

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly, bending down and picking up the fallen books. "I suggest you go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going to go through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything her needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. I bet he sent that not- the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what…"

Hermione gasped, and the other three wheeled round- coming face to face with Snape.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him, and Avril smiled as best as she could, considering she'd just had a miniature heart attack.

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"You really shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd twisted smile.

"We were…" Harry began, but didn't know what else to say.

Professor Snape gave Avril a long glance over, before turning back to Harry. "You really ought to be careful", he said slowly, "Hanging around like this; people will you you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points." Harry flushed. "Be warned Potter- any more night time wanderings, and I'll personally make sure you're expelled. Good day to you, Miss Diggory, if you would be so kind as to follow me."

Avril glanced back at her friends, before hurriedly following Snape down a corridor in the direction of the staff room- a place she had only visited once, and that was to hand in late homework to Professor Flitwick. Snape held the door open for her, and Avril walked in nervously. She could already feel it. She. Was. In. So Much. Trouble.

The staff room was empty and cool, with the windows open and a soothing breeze blowing through. Under Snape's command, she sat down in one of the man chairs that littered the long room, and waited for what was about to come.

"Miss Diggory, I suggest you tell me exactly what yourself and your friends are up to," he said dangerously, his obsidian eyes warning her silently of the consequences if she did not, "Do try not to lie to me. I would so hate to have to put you in detention."

Avril hesitated. On one hand she could just get the detention and lie her way out of it, but on the other hand she was positive Snape was not behind the upcoming heist, and the self-preserving part of her wanted nothing more than to pass the responsibility onto an adult. She just hoped her friends wouldn't hate her too much for what she was about to say.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone," she said, "And we know someone is about to steal it."

The room suddenly dropped in temperature.

There was a long pause of awkward silence, in which Snape's eyes stared at her and she shifted nervously.

"Your concern is… _noted_ ," the potions master said finally, "But I strongly suggest you put it out of your mind. The Stone is none of your concern- you'll only drag yourself into danger."

She opened her mouth, but was swiftly cut off.

"And that is final," he snapped, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Professor."

"You may go," he dismissed.

Avril bit her lip and fled the room, but was quickly knocked down by a firm but soft wall.

"Ow!" Hermione cried.

Avril blinked. "'Mione? What are you doing?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, what _are_ you doing?" Snape asked, stepping up behind Avril.

"I…I was waiting for Professor Flitwick," Hermione stuttered.

"I'll go and fetch him for you," Snape said coldly, before sweeping his gaze onto the petite raven-haired first-year. "Off you go Miss Diggory, enjoy the last of the sunshine."

Avril made to walk off in the direction of the common room.

"Other way, Miss Diggory."

Sighing, Avril turned around and walked back towards the entrance hall. Once checking Snape wasn't following her, she flew up the side stairs and up to the common room, which was occupied solely by Harry and Ron, both of whom were sitting nervously in the armchairs. They looked up as she entered, their faces grim.

"We're going through the trapdoor tonight," Harry said.

Avril paled, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. "I'm going to go and write a letter," she said quietly, masking her guilt at the plan she had formed as she had climbed a hundred floors.

The two boys looked confused.

"If we died down there, I want to at least have said my goodbyes."

They nodded understandably, suddenly looking a lot less confident. Avril left them there, going up into her dorm and grabbing a roll of parchment and a self-inking quill. She hesitated before putting nib to parchment.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _Despite what you have told me, we are going after the Stone nonetheless to stop You-Know-Who from getting to it; Professor McGonagall may have faith in whatever protections there are, but I am not so sure. He's sending one of his servants (someone I believe to be Professor Quirrel though Harry, Ron and Hermione all have their own suspicions)._

 _This letter was specifically set to reach you at a specific time, so we have a chance but the moment you have read this, please come after us; we aren't going to make it without casualties. Get a letter to Professor Dumbledore and tell him to come back- immediately._

 _If this is the last time I get to write or say anything, let Cedric and Draco know that I am sorry and that I love them._

 _Avril._

She folded into an envelope with shaking hands, and scrawled 'Professor Snape' onto it, before leaving Gryffindor Tower completely.

Half-running, she sped through the corridors and down the staircases, only coming to halt when she stood outside the entrance to the kitchens; something the twins had shown her much earlier in the year. Tickling the pear, she entered; the house elves swarming around her, begging for something they could attend to or help her with.

"Can Swift doing anything for Missy Avril?" a particularly small house-elf asked.

"Yes, please," Avril said, "Can you deliver this to Professor Snape at half-past midnight precisely? No sooner, no later."

The house-elf, Swift, took the envelope eagerly, "I won't let you down Missy Avril."

"Thanks Swift," Avril said, "Oh, and by the way, you're cooking is amazing."

The house-elves beamed at her, tears welling up in their eyes, and Avril couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that those would be the last smiles she would see in a fair while.

.

By the time the common room had emptied and midnight had struck, all four of them were nervous wrecks, barely able to summon the will to stand up out of their hiding place in the corner and prepare to leave. Harry ran up to the dormitory to get the cloak and the flute Hagrid had whittled for him over Christmas, and came back with a set look of determination, that they all emulated, trying to believe they would succeed and make it out alive.

"We better put the cloak on here and make sure it covers all four of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering around on its own…"

"What are you doing?" said a small voice from the corner of the room.

Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothin," Harry said quickly, hiding the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again. You are, aren't you? You can't! You'll be caught and get Gryffindor in trouble again! I'll…I'll fight you!"

Avril sighed, and gave the round faced boy a pitying look. "Sorry about this Neville but we have to do this." She waved her wand, crying softly, " _Petrificus Totalus."_

His arms and legs sprang together, as though suddenly caught by tight ropes, and fell face first on the floor as Trevor hopped away. All you could hear was stifled moan as his whole body was bound. Avril pocketed her wand and looked at her three stunned friends.

"Let's go."

Avril had never been more thankful for her small stature, as without it they never would've all fit under the cloak. They shuffled along the corridors, and strangely didn't meet anyone until they got to the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing along halfway up, loosening the carpet so people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly, "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or a wee student beastie?"

Avril sighed, "It's me Peeves."

Peeves startled. "Avril? Why can't I see you?"

"I'm a witch, remember?" Avril said," Look, do you think you could _not_ tell Filch? In fact, it would be highly helpful if you caused a distraction the opposite end of the castle."

Peeves grinned mischievously. "Are you playing a prank?"

"Yeah," Avril said. _Why not?_ "I am."

Peeves cackled, "Your wish is my command!"

They all watched as the poltergeist flew away in one foul swoop in the air.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron whispered.

"There are bright sides to being friends with the castle poltergeist," Avril muttered.

The four first-years made their way up the staircase before it moved from their destination, and down the corridor until they came to the door they had been listening at for the past month or so. The door was slightly ajar, allowing rumbling snores to escape the room.

As they walked in, the scene was set for them. A golden harp was playing by itself in the corner, keeping Fluffy (Avril really hadn't altogether believed her friend's description of a monster until that point) asleep and harmless. Under one large paw was the trapdoor they would make their way through. They stepped out from underneath the cloak, and Avril kept the door open in case they needed a quick escape route.

Sudden growls startled them to look back at the Cerberus in fear, and it was with great trepidation that they realised the harp had stopped playing. The guard began to shuffle, and Harry hurriedly put the flute up to his lips and blew. Avril likened the sound to that of a dying owl rather than music; so did Fluffy, and the Cerberus only woke up faster. And so she did something she rather hoped they would never remember.

She sang.

" _Moon river, wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossing you in style some day_

 _Oh dream maker, you heartbreaker_

 _Wherever you're going I'm going your way."_

She gestured for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go, as Fluffy was slowly lulled back into deep sleep. Getting the message, they began to hesitantly near the trapdoor, and together began to lift the paw away, as she continued to sing, never more thankful for her godmother.

" _Two_ _drifters, off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

 _We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me."_

One by one, her friends jumped down through the trapdoor, and slowly Avril made her way over it- fearful of her voice wavering. She stood at the edge and looked down into the endless darkness, and her voice cut off abruptly causing large eyes to snap open.

And she jumped.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm not especially proud of this chapter, but the last two are the ones I want to focus more of my attention on so it'll have to do. And then once those are done, at long last we are onto The Memory of Tom Riddle, which had probably the most plot holes.**

 **Without further ado, Review Responses:**

 **aubergineasgard: Perhaps, or perhaps she is influence Malfoy...Ooooh, plot twist! Hehe, yeah...you owe me a more cheerful tangerine by the way.**

 **BloodyCamellia: Thank you. And a ship with Blaise? May or may not have been my intention...**

 **PensAndPiper: Thank you, and Avril is certainly not a May-Sue. I think she'd be offended at the mere idea, and she gets less and less like that label as time goes on. Sorry about the character descriptions, and I did originally have it all spread out through dialogue but that made for a massive plot hole that I couldn't figure out how to get rid of without doing what I did. But don't worry, these characters will become more prominent, so you'll get too know them better. As for Draco being too nice, he's aware if he blows this chance, he's stuffed so he's treading carefully but some of his original personality should shine through soon enough.**

 **Keith the Evil Dark Lord: Hehe, so it does. And a one without (hopefully) massive plot holes this time.**

 **And so, I bid you farewell.**

 **-HazelVex**


	13. What Plagues You

**CHAPTER 13- WHAT PLAGUES YOU**

She landed in darkness that was dimly lit, and on something slimy and spongy. It was damp and cool in the enclosed space, and tendrils wriggled and moved so slowly that they were hardly noticeable. Instinctively she battled away from it, heading to the only place she could see free of it. Her friends stared at her confused, before noticing their own predicaments; tendrils of whatever they were in had bound their legs without them noticing; slowly travelling up towards their necks for the kill. They struggled and battled themselves but it only made it worse and panic was rife as Avril freed herself, tumbling to the stone floor.

"Stop moving!" Hermione suddenly cried. "I know what this is! It's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled.

"Shut up!" Avril snapped, racking her brain for help.

She paused for a moment, before whipping out her wand and summoning blue flames. The aqua fire leapt from the tip of her wand, fuelled by her magic, as it attacked the plant. It shrieked in its own silent way- ripping itself away from the fire, allowing her friends to pull themselves free, scrambling over to where Avril stood. They leant against the wall panting for a few moments, staring as the bluebell flames danced across the Devils' Snare.

"Thanks for that Avril," Harry said breathlessly.

Avril shrugged, "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

There a moment's silence before,

"This way," Hermione said, pointing down the passage.

All they could hear apart from the cutting slap of their footsteps against stone, was the gentle drip of water trickling down walls. They were undoubtedly below the castle, most likely below the dungeons also in a completely separate area, designed and built for the protection of the stone. Avril briefly wondered if Swift was delivering the letter to Snape about now. She hoped so; she possessed a horrible feeling that things were about to get a lot worse. And that they may not make it out of it alive.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

They strained their ears, capturing the soft rustling and clinking of whatever lay up ahead.

"It sounds like wings," Avril said, "And…keys?"

They had reached the end of the passageway, and before them was brightly lit chambers. Its ceiling arched high above them, and the space was filled with small, jewel-bright keys, all fluttering and tumbling around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber, was a heavy wooden door; the only exit apart from leaving the way they came.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we try to cross the room?" Ron asked.

"Only one way to find out," Harry said grimly.

Throwing their arms up above their heads, to protect themselves, they sprinted to the opposite end of the chamber, pleasantly surprised when they made it without any scratches or bruises or other form of injury. The keys merely continued to flutter above them lazily, their wings glinting as rainbows in the light. Ron tried opening the door, throwing all of his weight against it, but it wouldn't budge, causing them to look back up the keys contemplatively.

"Here's my theory," Avril said, "The key to this door is up there somewhere and we have to catch it." She glanced around the room, and spotted four broomsticks hovering in a spotlight. "There," she pointed, "And that is how."

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione protested.

Ron looked back to the door and examined it. Turning back to his friends he said, "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one- probably silver like the handle."

They grabbed a broomstick each and kicked off into the air- Hermione looking rather unsteady on her own broom, but her face was set resolutely. Together they soared into the midst of a cloud of keys, snatching wildly but the bewitched keys just kept dodging them and flying in the opposite direction.

"Curses all," Avril muttered, vehemently. "It's no use!" she shouted, "Harry- you're the bloody Gryffindor Seeker- think of something!"

"It's that one!" Harry called to his friends, his keen eyesight spotting a large silver key that had one crooked wing, handicapping it to the point where it was slower than the rest. "We've got to trap it! Ron, you come at it from above. Hermione you come at it from the left! Avril- the right! I'll come at it from below!"

They all gave short nods in acknowledgement.

"NOW!"

Avril bolted from the right, her body pressed flat against the ancient model, as Ron dived and Hermione shot straight at her. And Harry, he streaked at it from below and in one clean catch, the key was caught in his hand. Avril tore her eyes away from the key just in time to skid to a halt before flying into the wall. She descended, and dropped the broom with a clatter to the floor. She walked over to the door, where Harry was ramming the key into the lock."

"I'll go first," Avril said, and before her friends could protest, she slipped through the frame.

The next chamber was dimly lit by flickering candles along the walls, causing shadows to dance tauntingly along the walls. The exit route was shrouded in darkness, but just as she took one step towards it, eight other Avrils blinked into existence, all staring intensely at her. Whatever they were, they were most likely dangerous.

"Keep going," Avril ordered, determined to keep their attention, "Whatever you see- keep going."

Her three friends hesitated, before doing as they were told and left through the door. It swung shut with an ominous thud and Avril knew that it wouldn't open for her now. She turned away from her hope slowly, and her copies smirked at her.

" _Come to face us at last?"_ asked one Avril.

" _It should be us who ought to be scared_ ," said another, _"Murderer."_ The last word echoed, bouncing off of the stone walls, and the confines of her mind.

" _You killed our mother_."

"No I didn't," Avril said, but the tremor in her voice, said otherwise.

" _Murder."_

Avril took a step back, her hands shaking as she desperately tried to keep them out of her head. But she could feel them, probing at what she knew.

She had killed Amelia Diggory.

" _Who next? Cedric? Draco? Carter?"_

"No," Avril choked, shaking her head furiously.

Another step back and she was flat against the wall, the cold stone pressing against her robes.

" _You killed our mother."_

" _She died because of you. She could've lived if you hadn't been so selfish."_

" _You could've stopped it."_

"Please," Avril begged, tears stinging her eyes.

" _Murderer."_

" _Murderer."_

" _Murderer."_

" _Murderer!"_

" _MURDERER!"_

She fell to her knees as their chanting continued, getting louder and louder and louder with each word. It reverberated in her mind, echoing. Tears ran freely; each word another crack in the dam she had built to hide it all away, so she would've have to face it. Every last one of her fears became true as the Avrils covered a variety of ages, listing all of the people she'd killed. Whose blood was on her hands.

" _Cedric."_

" _Draco."_

" _Lucius. Narcissa."_

" _Blaise. Theo. Pansy. Harry. Ron."_

" _Hermione."_

" _Murderer,"_ came the whisper.

And she broke.

.

"Miss Diggory."

She flinched violently as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Avril, look at me."

Warily, she unbent her spine- her red-rimmed eyes looking upwards to the voice, to the face she had never been so glad to see in her life. Severus Snape gazed down at her, a worried frown creasing his forehead, as he crouched before her. But her was alive. She hadn't killed him.

None of it was true.

But one name was. She had killed Amelia Diggory.

Her mother.

"Take her to hospital wing, Severus," another voice said, "I will go after Harry."

"Ron…Hermione…" Avril croaked.

"Shhh," Snape hushed, "They are fine. Can you walk?"

Shakily, she made to stand but before she could even get half-way, her legs betrayed her and she crumpled to the ground. Snape caught her in strong arms, saying in strained amusement,

"I'll take that as a no."

In one swift motion, Snape swept her off of her feet and into his arms; his left beneath the crook of knees and the right supporting her back. Avril, emotionally and physically exhausted, didn't protest, instead resting her head onto his chest, closing her burning eyes.

"You surprise me everyday Severus," the voice spoke up again. "You truly care for her, don't you?"

Snape didn't answer.

.

Death watched from the corner, shrouded in darkness, as his descendant was gathered into the arms of the potions master. A breeze of regret blew through his incorporeal form; he hadn't thought much on the after effects his taking of Amelia Diggory nee Black would bring to her. He had expected the grieving, yes, he had been there for that. Watching silently, sending his apologies. He had not expected the blame she, and another, would inflict upon herself.

He had a feeling it was the beginning of a catalyst.

And he had a very good idea of just what would tip it over the edge.

He sighed, slipping away.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

 **A/N- Apologies for the short chapter, but it was completely necessary. The next one is going to be painfully long, so hopefully that'll make up for it. By the way, in case you did not figure it out, the other 'Avrils' were Boggarts.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Keith the Evil Dark Lord: I have no idea what to do with Ron. Previously, before I went back, I considered killing him in third year but Carter talked me out of it, clearly stating she would kill me painfully and slowly if I did so, therefore I am not sure. Though he doesn't play a very prominent role in the next chapter, so I have time. Besides, I am sure you remember what happens next...;)**

 **-HazelVex**


	14. All Good Things

**CHAPTER 14- ALL GOOD THINGS**

Avril sat with her knees brought up to her chest and her back against the bed frame- staring blankly ahead of her, though there was little to stare at. The hospital wing was blanketed in the silence of the night, and the slow breaths of one Harry James Potter, who lay unconscious for the second day consecutively. She had only woken up earlier that day and Madam Pomfrey assured her she would be released the second her magic levels became stable once again- supposedly, that night, her magic had reacted so strongly with her emotions that it was still acting on defensive. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

Professor Dumbledore had spoken with her since she had awoken, explaining the situation further to her- for she would not take Madam Pomfrey's word on Harry's condition nor accept Hermione and Ron's hazy version of events after their own trials. He had also praised her on alerting Professor Snape of what they were planning to do; she had saved Harry's life on that, for he surely would've died if Dumbledore had not gotten to him sooner. The dotty headmaster was not nearly as disconcerting then as he was when he ambushed her outside of the girls' loos.

Professor Snape had also visited her briefly, mainly to inform her of her detention with him the night before the end of year feast (she was the only one of the four to be receiving said detention), but also to let out his own rant on her Gryffindor idiocy and then Slytherin preservation to alert him to the plan. As he left, Avril had felt quite stunned- if she hadn't known any better, she would've said Professor Snape cared for her.

Cedric hadn't left her side apart from classes and curfew, and she was sure he would've happily ignored both requirements of him, if only to ensure she was perfectly alright. Draco hadn't been much better, but both Blaise and Theo had dragged him away to ensure Draco didn't let the Slytherin side down by losing them all their points mere days before they won.

Peeves had visited her also, and if possible she felt guiltier in the poltergeist's presence than in all of friends and family she had worried. The resident castle haunting had torn himself apart with his own guilt- blaming himself for the trouble Avril and her friends had gotten into, and it had taken much persuasion otherwise on Avril's part for him to stop apologising profusely to her.

She sighed quietly, before sliding under her covers and closing her eyes.

Something told her there was only more to come.

.

Madam Pomfrey, it seemed, had a sadistic side and only released her a mere five minutes before her detention with Snape. The twelve-year-old was forced to sprint for the dungeons, lest she gave the potions master a reason to give her another detention- something she was sure the dungeons bat would jump at the chance for. She certainly got enough for him. Avril stood outside his office door, collecting herself, before knocking on the carved wood obstructing her view and entrance to the Head of Slytherin's office.

"Come in," a smooth voice called, when she knocked.

Avril entered the familiar office with a sense of eased practise.

It was much the same as the last time she had been there- still decorated in the dark greens and heavy blacks; the simple but costly furniture of dark woods. The fireplace wasn't alight with emerald flames in this visit however, though it was a summer's day and it would've been odd if it had been lit, even if the office was placed in the dungeons of the castle. The potions master sat behind his perfectly organised desk, opposite both herself and the single straight-backed chair.

"You're late Miss Diggory," Professor Snape commented, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Sorry sir, but Madam Pomfrey was most insistent not to let me leave until the last possible moment," Avril apologised, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Professor Snape merely raised an eyebrow before continuing, "You are aware of why you are serving detention?"

'Yeah, because you actually like me so you're showing it by being and a prat and giving me a detention,' she thought briefly, before actually saying, "I ignored your warnings and chased after the stone along with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Indeed," he said gravely, "I cannot impress upon you the stupidity and recklessness of your actions, though I suppose you made up with it somewhat with that letter. The matter remains, that you did not only endanger your own life, but your family's." Avril frowned. "Should you have failed in retrieving the stone before the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord discovered your involvement in trying to prevent him from his goals, he would then turn to question the Malfoys, your last Dark-associated family members, on why you would do such a thing; thus, putting them in danger."

Avril swallowed. She hadn't thought of it like that, but now she cursed herself for not thinking like that. She was no fool, she knew that Lucius had never been under the Imperious Curse, but she overlooked it for the sake of not ruining her relationship with him. But she also knew, despite how close Lucius had been to the Dark Lord, Voldemort would not have hesitated to punish him, if he thought that he was teaching her wrong. "I…I didn't think…" she said hoarsely.

"That much is clear," the professor snapped, harshly. "Hence why, for your detention, you will be writing me a four-foot essay on all the flaws in Potter's plan- for it obviously wasn't yours- and how stupid you were for agreeing with it. You will then go on to explain how this could've effected your family should you have failed."

Avril nodded hastily, "Yes sir."

Professor Snape looked at her for a long moment, before pushing towards her four sheets of parchment- each a foot long- and then a self-inking quill. "You will begin."

Avril picked up the quill and began.

.

Avril had come away from her detention feeling sick with herself- everything Snape had meant to impress upon her and sunk through, making it all she could think about. Her mind drifted back to her Boggarts and a small voice inside called them right. Just look at what she had done; she had endangered more than just her life rushing after the Stone like the foolhardy, reckless idiot she had proven herself to be.

It was with this that she went to sleep that night- her dreams swirling with what could've happened.

.

It was the last day left, and Hogwarts was a rush of frantic students desperate for the holidays to begin, and irritated yet relieved teachers at the thought of the students' departure the following day. Everyone was packing in the hours before the Leaving Feast, as there would be no time to do it after, and so the scrambling to find this and that and lost pets began. Avril was torn quite out of her thoughts as she was enlisted into the hunt for various items and possessions.

Neville's toad had been found lurking in the girls' toilets- Trevor had quite startled a poor Ravenclaw second year as she went about to relieve herself. Scabbers, rather surprisingly, had gone missing for the total of four hours before being found clinging to Lee Jordan's bed curtain for dear life- rather far up from the ground. Hermione had gone feral at one-point, having lost her precious copy of Hogwarts: A History and it was only after she had made a fellow first-year close to tears that the Weasley Twins owned up, and produced the copy from behind their backs. Harry, who was still in the hospital wing (Madam Pomfrey was going all mother hen on him) had his things packed by the house-elves, startling Dean Thomas when he walked into the dorm to see bat-like creatures humming around The-Boy-Who-Lived's trunk.

In the light of everything, Avril had quite forgotten about the exam results, but come they did and she was momentarily surprised she was top of her year- thinking Hermione would get the spot, she certainly deserved it more. But no, Hermione became second, whilst Harry hung around the 10 mark and Ron the 20. The OWLs and NEWTs students all scowled at the envelopes, knowing they wouldn't be getting theirs until some point in the late summer.

Exam results weren't the only things being handed out, as slips were handed out warning every one of the illegality of underage magic. Avril threw hers away the second she got it, as did many others from wizarding families, all knowing that as long as they were in a magical household or environment, the Ministry wouldn't be able to tell from whom the magic came. The trace was on their wands anyway, so wandless certainly wouldn't be picked up, nor prosecuted as it could easily be passed off as accidental. The raven-haired girl felt a little sorry for muggleborns and some half-bloods in this way, as they wouldn't be able to use magic at all during the holidays.

Avril managed to escape the disarray of Gryffindor Tower some point an hour before the feast- not being able to take the madness much longer. She slipped away down to the lake, where she took up her usual position on the large, smooth rocks that hung just over the edge of the shallows, bathed in the golden light that was beginning to get the memo that it was nearly time for the moon's shift.

She was only there for a few minutes before Cedric joined her, reaching around an arm and pulling her closer, so that she nearly on his lap. The two siblings stared out at the beauty of the Scottish countryside for a short while, neither beginning conversation, until they were ready for one to start.

"Ready to go home?" Cedric asked.

Avril took a moment before answering, "I'm not sure. I can't imagine home without Mother being there…"

"Neither can I," Cedric admitted, "But we'll pull through this. We can make a home again."

"How's Dad?" Avril asked tightly, her chest restricting.

"I don't know," Cedric said softly, "He stopped writing to me when I had a go at him for blaming you. Al tells me he hasn't left the house yet, and he's broken off all contact with Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy, and we both know he's always hated Carter."

The petite twelve-year-old sighed.

Cedric squeezed her shoulders comfortingly, "Hey, everything's going to be fine."

"I'm not so sure, Cedric. I'm not so sure."

.

The Great Hall was decked out in green and silver- banners hanging from poles protruding out of the walls, and the Slytherin's emblem hung in all its glory behind the teacher's table. Everyone entered in various states of moods; the Ravenclaws looked resigned to just who had won the house-cup, and Hufflepuffs looked much the same, though just a little bit more bitter; Gryffindor entered dejectedly and a few were scowling at the thought of their rival house winning the house cup. And then there was Slytherin.

If it was possible for the snakes to look any smugger, Avril would've socked them one. Their backs were straight and chests out as they looked around at the other students as they were royalty and the rest were peasants to be looked down on. The lion gracefully sent Draco and Blaise a forced 'congratulations' smile, before sitting down between the twins, who had taken to trying to set the Slytherin banners on fire with the mere power of the mind.

When Harry at long last entered- Avril was sure Madam Pomfrey made her patients late to important things on purpose- there was sudden hush across the Great Hall, and then everyone began talking at once. The-Boy-Who-Lived ducked his head and hurriedly rushed over to his friends, blushing slightly at the attention.

"Slytherin won the house-cup then?" he said in feeble attempt to brush of the awkwardness of what had just occurred.

"Unfortunately," Fred, George and Avril muttered together.

"Draco's going to be insufferable all summer," Avril added on the end.

Harry gave her a briefly bemused but then obviously fake sympathetic look. He was saved from having to say anything however, as Professor Dumbledore then stood up from his chair, causing a thick silence to fall across the hall. Much more than the feeble awed silence the students had displayed for Harry.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were…you will have plenty of time to empty them over the summer, before our next year starts.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place is Gryffindor with two hundred and eighty points; third place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw is in second with four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin is in first place with five hundred points."

A storm of cheering and applause erupted from the usually composed Slytherin table, and the rest of the school clapped reluctantly. Avril's, for example, was rather slow and sarcastic- truly expressing her need to congratulate the opposing house.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still and the Slytherins' smiles faded, suddenly not looking so smug, and rather nervous at what the headmaster was about to say.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess, Hogwarts has ever seen. I award Gryffindor House, fifty points."

A hesitant clapping emerged, but everyone was far too interested in what was to come than to applause properly…

"And second, to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points.

"Third, to Miss Avril Diggory, for outstanding bravery and life-saving common sense…" A calm silence fluttered across the room. "I award sixty points."

Avril smiled as everyone cheered her and clapped. Across the room Blaise winked at her, and Draco narrowed his eyes as if silently debating whether or not he preferred his cousin alive or contributing to the soon-defeat of Slytherin House.

"And fourth," Professor Dumbledore continued. "To Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House, sixty points."

Those who could add up were yelling themselves hoarse- now knowing that Gryffindor had tied with Slytherin in the House Cup. If only Dumbledore had given Harry one more point…

"And finally, to Mr Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore said, hushing the noise once more. Neville looked surprised that he was getting something. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to one's enemies but a great deal more to stand up to one's friends. Therefore, I award ten points."

Someone standing outside of the Great Hall might as well have thought Beyoncé riding a dinosaur had entered, considering the amount of noise that erupted from Gryffindor Table with the last of Dumbledore's words. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in the cheer- equally as excited that Slytherin had lost their winning streak and could no longer lord it over them all. Slytherin themselves, all looked dejected and took to glaring hatefully at Dumbledore and then bitterly at Gryffindors. Avril knew that it wasn't fair of Dumbledore to get the Slytherins hopes up like that, but in that moment she didn't care.

"Which means," Professor Dumbledore called over the thunderous applause, "A change of decoration is in order."

The headmaster clapped his hands and a rush of wind blew the banners to red and gold and transfigured the snakes into roaring lions. Avril knew, that in that moment, she was the happiest she had been all year.

.

The following morning arrived, and with it the departure of all Hogwarts students. The seven years were trooped down to Hogsmeade Station, and loaded onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express to be taken to Kings Cross, London, and then eventually, their homes.

The journey was spent relaxed and by cramming as much chatter and games amongst friends as possible, before they were all forced to separate from those who had become their families away from home. Chocolate frogs were chased, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans Roulette was put into practise, last minute pranks were pulled, and plans for the summer were made. The atmosphere was warm and fun and nothing could've prepared Avril for what was going to come next.

The students spilled out of the carriages upon arrival at Platform 9 ¾ and flocked towards their various families- lugging their trunks, bags and pets behind them. Avril searched for the face of her father, and the face of her brother but neither could be found, but one unexpected one was.

Standing there in his worn suit, and a sad smile wa her godfather. Frowning slightly, she rushed over to him,

"Uncle Remus?" she said, "What're you doing here? Where's Dad?"

A pained look flashed across his face, "Avril, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **A/N- And that's that! The end of The Last Potter.** **The Memory of Tom Riddle is next, and will be up shortly, so don't worry about the cliffhanger. I'm not going to drag out what happened _at all_. But of course, if you read the originals (before I deleted them) then you know exactly what happened.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Keith the Evil Dark Lord: *Use my thumbs and fingers to produce more whilst mentally twiddling them for Dumbledore's Army to be updated...***

 **lucky333123: That they are. Especially when there's more than one...**

 **So, onto the next one!**

 **-HazelVex**


End file.
